High Voltage Reviving the Thunder Part 1
by Matoko Shizaki
Summary: Aoi is the daughter of the chief in a remote feudal Japan village. Her ambition... to become the protectress of her village. But fate throws her a curve ball when she unwittingly revives the long dead Thunder Brother. Pics:Mediaminer.org (Matoko Shizaki)
1. Reborn

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 1: "Reborn"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I came up with this plot after reading volume 4 of the mangas. I was so touched and felt almost bad for Hiten when Inu-Yasha killed Manten. The way he was crying… it just made me want to scream, "Oh my god! Poor Hiten!!!!" So now, my long planned out tribute to the legacy of the Thunder Brothers…  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Aoi's hand swept over her brow and she sighed. Then sun was high in the sky now, so much that she figured it was noon. The beautiful young woman sheathed her sword just as her twin brother's head emerged from the bushes. "Sister! It is time for lunch!" he cried. "Coming Azaka." Aoi sighed in annoyance. 'No one ever lets me train! How will I be able to became a warrior for the village and uphold the family name at this rate?' Aoi thought.   
  
Although hesitant, she followed her twin brother down the slope of the hill and stumbled a bit crashing headlong into him. "Arg! Damn that wretched knee of mine!" Aoi moaned. "You know, you need to find a remedy for that soon. No warrior can stand battle with, as you call it, a 'trick knee'." Azaka commented helping his sister up. "You speak the truth. But for now I can only pray to the gods for my knee to heal." Aoi added. They continued on silently towards the village.  
  
The animal skin doorway opened and Azaka and Aoi stepped into the hut where their father and them resided. "Azaka! Aoi! Just in time for lunch!" Aoi's father said with a hardy laugh. The village leader dismissed his servants and patted the mats next to him, beckoning his children to sit. Spread out before him was a grand meal that made Aoi drool at the sight of it. 'I guess I've been training too long.' Aoi thought, a grin slowly creasing her face. Aoi took her seat by her father's right side (being the older of the two twins by only a few minutes… but older none the less.). "Now, Aoi, my child, how has your training gone?" The village chief asked taking a bite out of the huge drumstick. Aoi polished an apple on the front of her shirt and replied with a bow of her head, "Very good father. I have much improved." The chief nodded. "Good to hear it! And Azaka…" The brown haired boy looked up from stuffing his face. "I have some news for you later." Azaka smiled. "Yes sir."   
  
After lunch, Aoi's father escorted her out of the hut for a moment. Aoi sat down onto the grass with a sigh as she finished her apple and threw the core out into the woods. "What could be so important that only Azaka hears?" she thought aloud. The young warrior shrugged just as a young man bent down next to her. "Hello Lady Aoi. A nice day, isn't it?" Aoi looked up and tried her best to be polite to the boy, Witan, who she utterly despised. "Yes, beautiful weather." Witan ran his fingers along under Aoi's chin. "But never can it be a rival to your stunning beauty." Aoi tried not to scowl at the man her father was arranging her to marry. She hated him and his arrogance. He may have been the richest merchant in the village but to him, Aoi could only be labeled as a prize. A toy at his disposal. Aoi turned her head. "I am sorry Witan-san but my father has business to discuss with Aoi." Azaka said poking his head out of the animal skin doorway. "Indeed." Witan said huffily. "Well, I shall see you tonight I hope?" he asked. "I--" Aoi began to turn him down but a voice interrupted her. "Of course she will. Isn't that right daughter?" Aoi sighed. "Yes father."   
  
When Witan had left, the chief brought his daughter into the hut. "Sit Aoi, this may take a while." he explained, his voice now more serious and worried. "Is-- Is something troubling you father?" Aoi asked. The chief nodded. "I'm afraid that because of your knee you are not suitable for the village warrior." Aoi gasped but didn't speak. "Until your knee heals, if at all, your brother will train and become the village protector. In the meantime, we must find another warrior." Aoi couldn't believe her ears. "But father! I've trained for this my entire--" The chief held his hand up to silence her. "I'm sorry but I have made my decision."  
  
Rain poured down onto the lands and a solitary figure skirted up the side of the hill into a rocky area known as "Demon's Death Peak", only named in the past five years. The only building in the area was a shrine where the figure took shelter. Aoi removed her cloak and spread it across the floor at the entrance. "Lightning Temple." she said under her breath. Aoi remembered the legend of the place from when she was young: Five years ago the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, a young girl from another time named Kagome, can here with her friend, Inu-Yasha, a hayou. Along with them were Myoga the flea, a faithful servant of Inu-Yasha's late father, and Shippo, a young kitsune pup. Here, they did battle with the notorious Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten, who possessed five of the pieces of the Shikon no Tama. Manten was killed at the hands of Inu-Yasha and his blade, Tetsusaiga. The elder brother, Hiten, was also killed by those means. Their bodies resided in the temple and they will give their powers to those they feel are worthy in exchange for their lives back.   
  
Aoi sighed remembering the uproar the fight had caused in her village and how Kagome had helped heal her when she was a sick young girl. In fact, her and Inu-Yasha were the inspiration behind her desire to become the village guardian. Aoi ignored the memories and lit the candles on the altar. She shivered as she passed the two caskets holding the bodies of the late demons. Forgetting her fears, Aoi removed the stone covers and gazed into the caskets. In one was Manten, the lizard like demon who's wounds still looked fresh and clothes still clung to his body. The other body was of his elder brother, Hiten, who's handsome face made Aoi breathless. The girl shook her head to drive such evil thoughts from her mind and knelt down before the caskets with her spell book open. Then she bent her head in prayer.  
  
"Spirits of old, demons Hiten and Manten. Please grant me my wish. I-" the teen stumbled on her words, nervous as to what evil she might be inflicting. "I wish that someone would come and help me with the problems of my life. In return, I give you your souls back." Aoi looked up and began the chant. Her voice flattened out so that the words blended together and the pages of her spell book flapped as a gust blew through the room. The candles flickered and then went out and Aoi looked up. Suddenly, light burst forth from the caskets, followed by an explosion that blew Aoi against the wall. Chunks of stone flew past her face and bounced off very close to her head. Her eyes were wide open in horror and a figure sat up, followed by the other. Aoi's hair flapped in the breeze that suddenly burst back through the shrine.  
  
"Life…once more…" One silhouetted figure said breathlessly while studying over his hand. "Yes elder brother! Such a wonderful feeling it is." "Manten! You as well?" The bulkier figure nodded. The thinner one cackled and stepped out of the casket. "And what witchcraft do we have to thank?" he hissed through the immense darkness. Aoi's breath became heavy but she replied. "I released you." She clambered to her feet and watched as the demon stepped into the moonlight streaming through the windows. "So, it was you. Hm, such a pretty face." Hiten traced his fingers along Aoi's rosy cheek. "But then again, they say there is no face more beautiful than that of a dying woman…!" Aoi stumbled backwards in fright. "No…" she whispered. Hiten slammed the bottom of his Blade of Lightning onto the floor and came closer. "Stay away!" Aoi cried with new found courage. Hiten stumbled backwards and fell back into the casket. "You little witch! How did you…?!" Hiten yelled, furious.   
  
"Simple. She gave you heathens life and she now controls you." Aoi turned to the door as an elderly woman shifted into the light. "Priestess Ayanami!" Aoi gasped. The woman, slightly aged and thin, nodded and stepped forward, the beads on her staff shaking as she approached. "Of what nonsense do you speak wench?!" Hiten roared, still not able to climb out of the casket. "Yes! Who are you to say that one… child… controls the Thunder Brothers?" Manten demanded. Priestess Ayanami grunted. "Notice the scars on your necks and know that they are Aoi's way of branding you." The old priestess said. Hiten traced his fingers over the new scar in the shape of a tear on his neck. "Lies… all of it!" Hiten cried. "Show them Aoi…" Ayanami sighed, exasperated that the two hadn't realized yet. "Uh… Hiten, fall over!" Hiten, who had straddled the side of the casket and was about to crawl out, tumbled out onto the floor. Manten bit his lip to contain his laughter. "See, I told you." Ayanami said looking down at Hiten, who was sprawled on the floor at her feet.  
  
"Hiten, in a situation like this, it is best not to be stubborn." Manten said to his older brother. "What do you-- WAAA!!!" "Hiten, keep walking." Aoi commanded. Hiten jerked forward nearly slamming into a tree. "Oh, sorry!" Aoi called back. Ayanami shook her head sadly. "But, she's making a mockery of the name of the Thunder Brothers!" Hiten yelled, enraged. Manten cringed, hating to see how mad his older brother was knowing he was quite capable of putting a few wind holes in someone's face. (A/N: For those of you that don't know, wind holes are when someone punches another person in the face and puts a complete hole through their head. Buu does that to Bobbity in DBZ and Hiten does it in the manga to a topless lady.)   
  
Dawn arose casting long shadows over the land. Aoi pushed but the hood of her cloak and looked over at Priestess Ayanami. "Priestess Ayanami, what shall happen when my father hears of these two? What shall be come of them and me?" Before the old priestess could speak, a head flew out of the tree before them. "You're all dead." Aoi jumped backwards only to realize it was Azaka. "Azaka you runt! I ought to wring your neck!" Aoi half screamed, half whispered. Azaka flipped out of the tree and landed behind his sister and in front of the two Thunder Brothers. "Hey, who are these guys?" Azaka asked. "Isn't is a little early for a masquerade?" Hiten snarled and stepped forward toward the young boy. "Hiten, sit!" Aoi screamed. Hiten fell to his butt on the ground and grunted. Manten gave a sheepish grin. "I am Manten of the Thunder Brother…er. And this is my elder brother, Hiten." Azaka poked and prodded at Manten's face. "What kind of mask is this?!" he asked in wonder. Manten slapped away the boy's hand and replied angrily, "Tis no mask!" "Then what are you?" Azaka asked, his hands on his hips. "Demons." Azaka turned around to face the speaker: his sister. "What?! Then why the hell are they here?!" Aoi bowed her head, almost as if in shame. "I… I brought them back to life." Azaka shuddered. "Father is going to kill you when he finds out!" Azaka exclaimed. "I'll do anything. Just keep quiet!" Aoi pleaded. Azaka rubbed his chin with some authority. "Well… there is something you could do…" 


	2. On the Road

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 2: "On the Road"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I've been doing research on the Thunder Brothers and I found ONE! Count them, ONE other fic on the Thunder Brothers in existence that's posted on the web. It was touching. I'd like to tell the author that I love it. Anyways, on with the tale!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Azaka emerged from the hut, his backpack slung over his back and his armor strapped on. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and then opened the door to the mini shrine behind the hut. The boy dropped his sister's pack on the floor and yelled, "You guys can come out now!" The altar cover was pushed off and Aoi, Hiten, and Manten poked their heads out. "So, father doesn't suspect anything?" Aoi asked. Azaka nodded as his sister and the two demons crawled out. "Good thing you came because I couldn't have put up with the stench anymore." Hiten grunted. "Hiten, it's not my fault! I've been dead for five years before now!" Manten whined. "Not you. The girl!" Hiten pointed at Aoi who was adjusting her training armor. "Hmph. I can't say you smell a whole lot better. And humans bathe a lot more then demons!" Aoi spat back. "I'd rather eat you then look at you anymore!" Hiten roared. Azaka and Manten sweat dropped and turned away, trying desperately to mute out the others' voices. "I think they hate each other…" Azaka whispered. Manten shook his head. "No, that's just Hiten's way of telling someone he cares." Suddenly, the youngest Thunder Brother was seized by the neck. "What did you say?" Hiten hissed through clenched teeth. "N-Nothing elder brother!" Manten replied sheepishly.  
  
"So, how did you trick father so he wouldn't find out?" Aoi asked cocking an eyebrow at her brother. Azaka smiled. "I told him you were coming on a trip with me." Aoi blinked. "What? Where?" Azaka waved a piece of paper in front of Aoi's face. "I have to deliver this message to a village. The one with the well that boarders the Inu-Yasha Forest." Hiten's ears pricked up. "But… But that's where Lady Kagome resides!" Aoi stammered. Azaka nodded. "Exactly." Hiten growled. "Next time I see that bastard halfling I'm going to twist his head off." The demon said. Manten nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Now I have no hair thanks to that midget fox and the girl!" Aoi shoved her face near to Hiten's. "If you harm them in anyway I swear I will flatten your face in!" Hiten grunted and crossed his arms. "Sure you will ningen." Aoi closed her eyes. "Hiten, down!" she commanded. Hiten's face collided with the ground and Aoi pulled him back up by his collar. "Now, are you going to cooperate?!" "Witch…" Hiten muttered painfully.   
  
There was a rustling in the bushes that distracted Aoi. Manten grunted and dove his hand into the bush in question. "Reveal yourself!"  
he cried. The demon yanked out a figure by their shirt and sent them sprawling across the path. "P-please! Don't hurt me!" the figure cried pitifully. "Witan?" Aoi gasped. The person removed their hands from their head and looked up. "Lady Aoi? Why are you here?" "This is no time for a tea party. Now tell me why you were spying on us or I'll show you the color of your insides!" Hiten commanded removing the Blade of Lightning from his back and placing it to Witan's throat. Aoi smirked. 'I couldn't care less what Hiten does to him…' Witan looked up pitifully to Aoi for support. "Tell him Witan." she commanded. Witan swallowed hard, his throat coming closer to the blade. "Well, I heard young Azaka and someone who sounded like Aoi (note: That was Aoi…) talking. Then there was the mention of Kagome and Inu-Yasha, some kitsune, and Hiten and Manten… who have been dead for years." Witan opened his eyes and looked up at the two demons threatening him. "And who says we'd stay dead, huh?" Manten asked. Hiten pushed his younger brother aside and lowered his blade. "Hn, this human is worthless, not to mention harmless." Witan scrambled to his feet, offended, and balled up his fists. "C'mon I could take both of you!" Witan stammered nervously. "Your death wish." Hiten replied. Aoi pushed them apart and glared at Witan. "Well, we can't very well send you back to the village with the information you have. No one can know that I've raised two convicted demons from the grave. You'll have to come with us." Witan's eyes went wide. "You raised them my lady?!" Aoi nodded. "Don't call me that. I'm not yours." Aoi added as she turned around. "So, how long will this trip take Azaka?" Aoi asked, changing the subject. Azaka counted on his fingers for a little and then replied, "Five weeks." Manten and Hiten groaned. "That will take too long. Our revenge… er, message, can't wait that long!" Manten exclaimed. "I have a been way of traveling."   
  
A cloud appeared under Manten, raising him up higher and Hiten summoned the flaming wheels that allowed him to fly. "Hop on." Manten commanded. He helped Azaka and Aoi clamber onto the cloud and Witan climbed up himself. As the group took off, Witan wrapped his hand around Aoi's waist. "Don't worry my pet! I'm here." Aoi glared at the man and shoved him clear off the cloud. "Hey! Wait for me!" Witan broke off in a run after the group as Hiten chuckled. "Good one." he muttered. "Thanks." Aoi replied.  
  
But, the brothers didn't head on down the path. "Where are we headed to?" asked Witan, who they had finally picked up due to the racket he was making. "Towards our old lair." Manten explained. "We have some supplied to pick up." They rose over the tree tops so that Demon's Death Peak and the mountains beyond it could be seen. Sitting along among the sharp peaks was a tall fortress. "Is… is that it?" Aoi asked. Manten nodded. "Constructed during one of the past wars. We just took it when peace settled over." Azaka shivered. "The very thought of it send chills up my spine." he exclaimed. "No you see why we chose it, my brother and me. No human does dare dwell near it."  
  
The gates opened and Aoi reluctantly followed Hiten and Manten in. Cobwebs decked every wall, most of the spiders already dead. Manten threw open the doors to the main room and stepped in. There was a low lying table in the corner with a huge knife sitting on it. Barrels full of dead animals, skulls, and other ingredients for potions sat around, untouched over the five years the demons had been dead. While Manten ushered some of the items into a bag at his side, Hiten dug through the cabinet. He finally grinned and pulled out something packaged in cloth and paper. "What's that?" Aoi asked. "Manten and mine's dinner. You are welcome to have some later." he said. Aoi looked down at the package and then back up at the demon. "Uh, no thank you." Manten rolled up the bedding and grabbed a few pots and pans before finally closing his pack and throwing it over his shoulder. "Are you ready elder brother?" Manten asked. Hiten shoved the package, a few throwing knifes, and a tinder box into his pack and nodded. "Then let's go." Aoi suggested. The brothers followed her out back to where Azaka and Witan were waiting.   
  
By the time they stopped again it was late into the afternoon, about dinner time. "We had better not fly around anymore. There are many more villages crowded around this area and none of them our final destination. We'll have to continue on foot." Azaka explained as he watched his sister stir the stew they had brewing over the fire. Hiten, meanwhile, was frying the contents of his package along side of Aoi. Manten dropped the freshly cut bundle of firewood by their packs and sat down. "Is dinner ready yet?" Witan moaned, not willing lift a finger to help. "Why should you care? You haven't helped so you can't eat." Aoi growled. Witan stumbled back, shocked at the young woman's words. "But my bride… I…" Witan stammered. Aoi shook her wooden spoon at Witan. "Let's get this straight. I am not your bride by choice. It's my father's doing. And second, we're in the wilderness now and those who don't help will not eat. If you want food, hurry and go gets some water." Aoi handed the merchant a leather canteen and he walked towards the stream grumbling.  
  
"How can you marry a loser like that?" Hiten asked poking at the meat with a stick. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't. But, alas, women have no such place to speak otherwise." Aoi sighed. Hiten studied over her troubled face and then shrugged it off. Once Witan had returned, Aoi served out the stew and poured a small cup of sake for everyone. Witan took a sip of his sake and then poked at the meat Hiten and Manten had given him. Bracing himself for a horrible taste, he bit into it but the scowl soon turned to a smile. "Mmm! This is wonderful! What kind of bird is this, Hiten my lad? Chicken? Pheasant?" Hiten shook his head and sipped his sake casually. "No, it's human flesh. A demon delicacy." Witan turned suddenly pale and spit the meat out of his mouth and into the fire. Aoi sniggered and glanced at Hiten, figuring he had wanted one of them to eat it only to explain that they were being a cannibal. As expected, a fanged grin was spread across the demon's face, a pure look of satisfaction.  
  
Hiten had volunteered for the first watch shift and sat poking at the dying embers of the fire as the full moon shone above him. 'Life… such a wonderful thing…' Hiten thought with glee. The sensation of touch. Feelings. The taste of good human flesh once more. He enjoyed all of it fully. There was a sniff that interrupted him from his thought. He threw the stick he was prodding the embers with back into the fire starting it again and looked down. Aoi had sat up in her bed. "Aren't you cold?" She asked throwing off the covers and standing up.  
  
The young woman was dressed in only a simple white robe that was the under layer of a kimono. She got up and sat down on the log next to Hiten. For the first time, Hiten noticed the chilling cold that stung at his exposed skin. "No…" he lied, not wanting a human's help. Aoi shook her head, noticing his stubbornness, and removed the heavy blanket from her bed. She threw it over the demon's shoulders and he clung to it, slightly grateful. "See, your just being stubborn. All of us humans aren't bad you know." Hiten grunted. "Humans are supposed to hate demons. It's the laws of nature." He turned to the girl. "What makes you so different?" Aoi shrugged and glanced blankly into the fire. "When I was little I loved hearing legends about demons. I almost idolized them. When Kagome stopped in our village after killing you, she healed me and all the while she told me the story of your defeat." Aoi paused. "I felt awful hearing about how you cried for your brother. It was so… unlike a demon. From that point on, I always visited Demon's Death Peak. I trained there… attached myself to the legend… dreamed of the day I would find such a worthy opponent." She blushed. "This must make no sense at all, huh?" Hiten didn't reply. His eyes sagged a little and Aoi chuckled. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll take the watch now." Hiten handed the maiden back her blanket. "Maybe I'll consider holding you in a high regard… even if you are a human." he said with a smile. Aoi smiled back and watched as the demon fell asleep. 'Can this be… the start of a friendship?' 


	3. Onward

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 3: "Onward"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: Let's just say I'm at a total loss of ideas for chapter names. I'm such a loser… Oh, thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
KB_girl3  
  
Agent Mio  
  
Insane Alice  
  
Psycho Kittle  
  
Lance  
  
ChibiChibi  
  
It's really appreciated!  
  
  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"C'mon, time to get up." Hiten rubbed his eyes and glanced up at Aoi, who was towering over him menacingly. "Morning already?" he groaned. Aoi nodded. She was fully dressed in her armor, not in the simple under gown she wore last night. 'Too bad because that made he look…' Hiten smacked his forehead to drive such foreboding thoughts of the human girl from his mind. He threw off the covers only to discover he had fallen asleep in his clothes. The demon rolled up his bed as the others readied breakfast.  
  
"You're not cooking that human flesh again, are you?" Witan asked suspiciously. Manten chuckled and shook his head. "No, just regular chicken eggs." Azaka laughed and leaned on Manten's shoulder. "Come on Witan, you have to admit it was pretty funny." the young boy mused. "It was not!" Witan said huffily. "That stuff could have killed me!" Azaka snickered again. "You are such a girl…" he teased. Witan immediately jumped up off of the log he was sitting on. "You dare call the great Witan--" Hiten walked by and pushed Witan backwards. The merchant stumbled back and tripped over the log falling square on his butt. "Great my ass…" Hiten muttered.   
  
Breakfast was serve and everyone ate in silence. Afterwards, Azaka and Witan went down to clean the plates and pans at the stream while Aoi doused the fire. Hiten and Manten packed away everything including the pans and plates that Azaka and Witan brought back clean. Then they were off again…  
  
"Any idea of where we are?" Azaka asked his sister. The sun was high in the sky and everything had been heated up making them miserable. "Hm… this is Emerald Glade, a home to pixies and fairies." Hiten replied. "We should be cautious then." Aoi added shifting the pack on her back. There was a crackling that pricked up her ears. Manten stopped and looked around. "The trees… they sense us brother." Hiten nodded in response. "Now I get it! These trees are bewitched to protect the passage from demons!" Azaka gasped. Aoi looked at him. "What?" Azaka's eyes widened. "That means we're their targets too…" Before Aoi could reply, she was seized by the ankle and whipped up into the air.  
  
"Aoi!" Hiten cried. Aoi struggled to reach her katana to slash the tree root that was painfully cutting into her ankle, but to no avail. "Damn!" she cried. Manten scaled the tree as swiftly as he could while the others fought off the roots. Manten extended his claws, studied them, and then slashed the root in half sending Aoi plummeting to the ground. Aoi was steadied as Hiten caught her in his arms. "You okay?" he asked, concern reflected in his eyes. "Yeah, it's just my ankle but I don't know if I can run." Hiten set her down on the ground. "Well now's a good time to try!" Everyone bolted down the passage, Manten flying overhead on the cloud. "Azaka! Witan! Grab on!" Manten cried. Azaka grabbed the demon's hand and helped pull himself and Witan up. "Aoi, hold on to my waist!" Hiten ordered. Aoi nodded as the flaming wheels appeared under Hiten's feet causing him to hover above the ground. She stepped up onto the invisible bar and held on tight to the demon's waist as they spiraled through the maze of trees towards the end of the path.   
  
Razor sharp roots lashed at Hiten's arms and he grunted in pain. Just as one came shooting at his neck, it fell short, dead. Hiten looked over his shoulder at Aoi who had her sword drawn, the tree's green blood staining its shining blade. "Keep going. I have your back." Aoi said with a wink. Hiten nodded and bent forward to speed up. Witan shook even harder with fear and Manten sped up the cloud. "Girl…" Azaka muttered.   
  
Hiten screeched to a halt as they left the passage and Aoi let go allowing him to breath free again. "I didn't think trees could put up that much of a fight." Aoi sighed bandaging her wound. Hiten scoffed. "It's amazing what fairy enchantment can do. Even against a demon." Azaka looked down as his stomach rumbled. "We should stop to eat." Manten suggested. Witan nodded and crawled off the cloud onto the ground. Azaka jumped down appear him and cloud disappeared, setting Manten firmly on the ground. Hiten's wheels disappeared and he sat down on a rock. "I'll start he fire." Azaka volunteered.  
  
A breeze blew through Aoi's hair as she glanced across the horizon from her perch in the tree. She had straddled it, her legs dangling over the side. Bored, she pulled a wooden flute out of her belt and struck up a short song on it. Suddenly, Hiten's face was shoved in front of her and she choked on her note. He was hanging upside down from the branch above her. "What are you doing?" Hiten asked. Aoi shrugged. "Just practicing my flute. I haven't played for a while." Hiten leapt down front the top branch and crouched on the one Aoi was on. "Want me to teach you an wind youkai tune? They say when you play it, the birds sing along to the notes." Aoi smiled. "That would be great." Hiten slipped around behind her and wrapped his arms around to help place her fingers on the flute. "Now, first you play this note…"  
  
Manten smirked as he watched his older brother giving Aoi a lesson. "Ah, if only I could attract females as easy as my older brother…" Azaka patted the demon's shoulder. "Don't worry Manten. I'm sure there's a girl… whatever kind of demon you are… out there for you." Azaka said, trying to cheer him up. Witan beamed at Manten and exclaimed, "I may be a help to you with that my friend! You know," Witan struck a corny pose. "I am the master of all women's hearts…!" Azaka and Manten couldn't help but snigger. "You can't get a woman even though you have a whole head of hair!" Manten cried, bursting out laughing. Azaka was laughing so hard he fell off the rock he was sitting on. "Hn. Some people just can't appreciate talent…" Witan muttered huffily.  
  
Aoi blushed furiously feeling Hiten's arms around her. She could hear his steady, faint heart beat and she sighed. "So, you got it?" Hiten asked, letting go and leaning up against the tree trunk. Aoi nodded and struck up the song sweetly and perfectly. 'She's…so soft and fragile… and warm…' Hiten thought. He quickly drove the thought from his mind. 'Remember Hiten, humans and demons do not mix. They never will…' Aoi stopped and turned around to face him, only to notice that he was smiling. "You're getting better." Hiten said causing Aoi to blush. She jumped back, startled, and jumped from the branch. Before long, she had disappeared into the brush. Azaka looked up at Hiten, who was climbing of the tree. "Is it something I said?" Hiten asked. Azaka shook his head. "No… Aoi's always been kind of shy around men. You see, she's been hurt too many times by past loves to even try caring about someone. And when she does, she pushes them away because she thinks they'll only hurt her." Hiten grunted and sat down on a rock next to his brother. "That's what I get for trying to be nice." he mumbled. "I'll have you know that Aoi's not shy around me!" Witan said. "Yes, well that's because you're more of a girl then anything else." Manten retorted with a smirk. Witan flailed his arms around in anger while shouting numerous insults at Manten, who ignored them all.   
  
Water dribbled down her face as Aoi tried to cool herself down. "I am so stupid!" she exclaimed while drying her face. "Hiten probably thinks I hate him." she groaned. 'The thing is I don't hate him!' Suddenly, she realized how good the water felt. "Maybe I should bathe. I need to relax." Aoi muttered.  
  
Hiten pushed back a branch and peered into the clearing. There was no sign of Aoi. "Hiten, what are you doing?" Azaka asked, following close behind the demon. "Looking for that wretched sister of yours. We need to move on." Azaka sweat dropped. "This doesn't seen right. My sister always comes back in the end." Hiten ignored his partner and brushed away some of the bushes. Right before him, Aoi lay in the water, her clothes folded up on the shore. Hiten just starred. He had never seen a naked women before despite all of the time he had been living. Aoi looked up, hearing the noises in the bushes. "Hiten!" she cried, sinking lower into the water so that her breasts were not exposed. "Aoi… I…!" A rock collided with his head and knocked him back into the bushes before he could say another word. "Lech!" Aoi screamed. "I told you…" Azaka commented as Hiten sat on the ground, a large lump forming on his head. 


	4. Destinations

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 4: "Destinations"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: Let's just say I'm at a total loss of ideas for chapter names. I'm such a loser… Oh, thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
KB_girl3  
  
Agent Mio  
  
Insane Alice  
  
Psycho Kittle (Kittle: YAY! LOOK AT MY FICS! PWEASE? OR MY ART! =^-^= peAce y0!)  
  
Lance  
  
ChibiChibi  
  
It's really appreciated!  
  
  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
With every day Hiten became more anxious. His revenge had still not been complete but there was something holding him back. 'Why? Why do I resist what I truly desire? Is it because… of her?' Hiten thought glancing at Aoi out of the corner of his eye. The demon shook off the feeling and looked back at the path. "How much longer Azaka?" Manten asked. "Hmm. I would guess we should be their at noon. We have been traveling for a week, right?" Witan pulled another thorn out of his side and moaned. "What kind of life is this?" Before the merchant could complain once more, Aoi's katana was placed under his chin and hanging dangerously close to his throat. "This is the kind of life we lead. If you don't like it I can put you out of your misery now." Witan smiled apologetically (not because he meant it but because he was going to lose his head!). "Now dear, let's not be testy!" "I'll show you testy!" Aoi replied, growing more irate by the second. "Some one! Call her off!" Witan cried realizing there was no use reasoning with Aoi. "I will…" Hiten said turning on his heal to face the merchant. "If you grovel before me afterwards." "NEVER!" Witan cried proudly. "Alright then…" Hiten muttered. The katana came close to Witan's throat and he began to sweat. "Alright! I will! Just help!" Hiten smiled. "A wise decision." The demon placed his hand over the blade and pushed it downward and away from Witan. "Aoi, why waste your energy? You can kill him later." Witan gave Hiten a look that utterly said, "Thanks for nothing!" Aoi removed her katana. "Fine." Witan sighed as Aoi walked away from him still cursing under her breath. Then Hiten turned to the merchant. "Groveling time…" he said with a menacing grin. "C'mon guys! The village is just up ahead!" Azaka cried.  
  
Hiten diverted his interest towards the village that was just barely visible beyond the forest. "Then this must be the Forest of Inu-Yasha." Aoi said. Hiten and Manten didn't give too much notice for they were busy watching the village. Tiny people moved about in the fields and the paths. There was a bustling market place full of live stock. But what caught their eye was a hut, nice then the others, where two people sat on the steps. "That bastard halfling…" Hiten growled. There was a sudden tap on his shoulder that made him jump and interrupted his plots of revenge. "Come on Hiten. We just have a small walk until the village." Aoi exclaimed. Hiten nodded and yanked Manten's collar a little. The younger of the Thunder Brothers looked up. "Elder brother?" he whispered. Hiten shook his head. "I cannot but the other's into our affairs. You know the girl will stop us." Manten sighed and got up. "True."  
  
Chickens scattered as the group made their way through the village center. A few woman stopped and whispered to one another, pointing to Aoi and then to the demons. Aoi sweat dropped but kept going, her hand resting heavily on the handle of her sword. Hiten grunted and cross his arms. "What are you looking at ningen?" he growled to a little child. The child's eyes turned wide and he ran off crying. Hiten felt something hard collide with the back of his head. Azaka had draw his weapon and whacked Hiten with the flat of the blade again. "You made the kid cry!" Azaka exclaimed. Manten patted the top of his head thoughtfully and sighed. "They… keep starring. Is it because of my lack of hair brother?" Hiten ignored his younger brother, his focus set on the nice hut he had seen from the hill.   
  
"Alright, I'll go in first with the message. Anyone with me?" Aoi asked seizing the scroll from her brother's hands. Hiten stepped forward, his face emotionless. "I will."  
  
Shippo tossed the acorn from hand to hand in a bored fashion. "What a dull day… and there are no more Shikon shards that we can find!" he exclaimed tucking the acorn back into his vest pocket. Inu-Yasha grunted. "We don't have many to go. Enjoy your down time while it lasts." Miroku nodded. "Our hayou friend has a point Shippo-chan. Tis best to rest before going on." Kagome nodded in agreement and twirled her hair around one finger. "I know. But we do need some excitement. Like a villain just waltzing in here."   
  
Suddenly, the animal skin door fell back. The person in the doorway bowed. "Pardon the intrusion. I have a message for Lady Kaede, the priestess and protectress of the village." The girl moved into the light, her companion still in shadow. "Pray, do come in. Lady Kaede is off attending to a sickly boy right now. You are welcome to stay until she returns." Sango said gesturing to the empty spots near the fire. Finally, the girls companion shifted into the light. "What makes you think that I would find pleasure in sitting around a fire with you?" Kagome scrambled back a little and Inu-Yasha growled. "Hiten…! B-but I thought we killed you and Manten a long time ago!!!!" Shippo stammered. The transformed Tetsusaiga flashed as it was drawn. "You, get away from that girl and us!" Inu-Yasha commanded. Miroku laid a hand on the rosary that sealed his hand and nodded. "No! Wait!" The girl stumbled back spreading her arms across Hiten to block any hits. "Please… don't harm him. I alone am responsible for his actions." The girl exclaimed. Hiten's eyes widened. 'Aoi…!'   
  
Another grunt escaped Inu-Yasha's mouth and he put away the sword. "How is it that Hiten's alive again?" Kagome asked. She still felt remorse for the time they slew the Thunder Brothers. "Me… It's my fault. But I do not look upon it as an accident." The girl said. "Unwittingly, I revived them. I cannot return to my own village for fear of dishonoring my father." "Them?" Inu-Yasha asked quizzically.   
  
"What game is this?" Manten asked. "It's called janken. Lady Kagome taught it to the village children when she passed through years ago." (Janken is the Japanese form of Rocks, Paper, Scissors. ^_^; Kawaii, huh?) Azaka explained. "Janken… Pon!" (Pon meaning something like shoot.) Azaka cried. Both his hand and Manten's hand flew from behind their backs, one in the form of paper and one in the form of scissors. "Acchimuite hoi." (Acchimuite hoi is an exclamation of winning the round in the game.) Azaka exclaimed from where he was seated on the ground. "Curses!" Manten cried turning his head to look the other way. (In Janken, when you lose you look the other way.) The animal skin doorway came up again and Azaka looked up. "Hi nii-chan." Azaka said. Hiten face faulted seeing his younger brother sitting on the ground playing a child's game. "Manten?" Kagome asked. Manten blinked and then turned back to the game. "Janken… Pon!" Manten cried. First the first time, he won. "Acchimuite hoi! I beat you!!!!!" Manten cried with a laugh. "I pity you young maiden. Such a burden on your shoulders." Miroku sighed. Aoi turned to look at him when he clapped his hands around hers. "I must ask even more of you. Will you bear my child?" Before Aoi could reply, Hiten sent the monk sprawling on the ground. "You lecher!" he cried. Aoi looked at Hiten. "Don't tell me you are envious!" she laughed. Hiten turned red and sat down on the porch with a growl.   
  
"Kagome! Inu-Yasha! What is going on here?" Lady Kaede asked as she approached the hut. The old woman looked from the strange new humans, to the Thunder Brothers, and then to the others. "I can explain Kaede- sama…!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Embers shot across the floor as Miroku poked the fire lazily with a stick. Kaede sighed knowingly. "Such a burden child." Aoi bowed her head ashamed. "Yes, now you understand why I must not return home so soon. If I do, I must produce an excuse." Kaede fingered the message that had been given to her by Azaka. "Well, there is no point in leaving in haste. Please, join us for dinner and for the night." Inu-Yasha jumped up in protest. "Aoi, Azaka, and Witan I have no objection to but they are not welcome here." The half demon pointed towards Hiten and Manten. Witan shrugged. "Fine. Let them go." Aoi dealt a heavy blow to the merchant's head and then spoke up. "Please, allow them to stay." She pleaded. Manten motioned for her silence. "No, we'll leave. Why would I want to be in good spirits with the killers of my brother and I anyway? Farewell Aoi, Azaka, Witan. It is doubtful that our paths with cross again." Hiten growled. Then, him and Manten beat a solemn retreat from the hut. "Wait, don't!" Aoi exclaimed. Witan held her back. "Love, it is best that we forget the heathens." The merchant said cheerfully. Aoi knocked him off. "Never… call me love…" she growled. Witan smiled skittishly and backed away.  
  
Human flesh sizzled in the pan as Hiten held it over the fire to cook his and Manten's dinner. "Hmm… too bad it is the last of our food…" Hiten muttered. The demon looked up at the full moon over head and sighed. 'It's alright, I'd never have fit in there anyway. Who can forgive someone who stabbed his younger brother through right in front of him?' A twig snapped behind Hiten and he looked up. Aoi stood there holding an oil lamp in her hands. "I thought I'd find you guys somewhere back here." She said with a smile. Aoi sat down on the log next to Hiten just as Manten returned with his arms full of wood. "Aoi? What…?" he asked. "Please come back with us. I feel bad about leaving you two out here." Aoi asked. Hiten grunted. "You have no need to worry about us." Was his reply. "I didn't ask you to be there friend. In fact, I'd prefer it if you weren't." Hiten turned away. "Besides, what help would we be?" Hiten said glancing back at his dinner. "I want you two back. I am responsible for you." Aoi exclaimed. Hiten bit his lip. "There is no way that I am returning to that village."  
  
'How did I get myself into this?' Hiten thought stabbing into his rice with his chopsticks again. Manten was equally silent as the others ate. "So, your village is a few days south of here?" Kagome asked. Aoi nodded. "Right near Demon's Death Peak." Kagome nodded solemnly while digesting the information. "Pray tell child, who is your father?" Kaede asked while passing the tea to Miroku. "Lord Yoshihiro. The village leader." Aoi said taking a sip of sake. "Oh! You're that sick little girl aren't you?" Kagome asked. Aoi smiled. "In fact, you and Inu-Yasha are the inspiring drive behind my will to be a protectress." She added a matter-of-factly. Shippo ripped off a chunk of his roll. "Wow. I didn't think that someone as rude and wanton as Inu-Yasha would be a role model." Inu-Yasha slammed his fist down on the young kitsune's head. "Shut it Shippo." he muttered. Azaka laughed. "You remind me of Witan and Aoi. Aoi's always hurting Witan. And to think they're supposed to be engaged…" Azaka muttered. Sango smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Really?" Aoi grunted, angry at the turning of the subject. "My father's bidding." she replied. Witan snorted huffily. "Come now, you know you are madly in love with me, Aoi dear! No need to be shy!" Aoi placed a menacing fist in front of his face. "I'll show you shy!!!!" Hiten ignored their frivolous banter and looked into the fire. Then he looked up into Aoi's face. 'How is it that I will obey her?'  
  
Mist had settled over the hot spring for the night but that hadn't stopped from Manten and Hiten seeking a little refuge there. Hiten cupped the water in his hands and let it run through his fingers and trickle back into the pool. "So, what next brother?" Manten asked twirling his hand around in the water leisurely. "I'm… not sure. It would be best to wait on our revenge. The more we know of our foes and the more they grow accustom to us, the sweeter it will be. And the less guilt I'll feel about slitting that girl Aoi's throat." The demon said. He cringed hearing the last past, knowing that he truly didn't mean it. Manten sighed. "Brother, would you consider it weak to take to such humans?" Hiten looked up, almost blushing while knowing that he was in a similar situation. "Yes…" Hiten lied. Manten shrugged and got out of the water. "Despite our hatred, they've treated us very well. And, I see you and Aoi seem to be quite… friendly." Manten hesitated on the last word. The was a huge crack and Manten rubbed the red mark across his arm. Hiten stood out of the water, his towel positioned for another painful whipping. "I was only jesting brother!" Manten exclaimed sheepishly. "I'll jest you!" Hiten cried running after his younger brother swinging the towel over head.  
  
Wind whipped across Hiten's bare chest as he watched the night from his perch in the tree. His armor, boots, and shirt lay at the foot of the tree folded in a neat pile with the Blade of Lightening lying over top of them. Suddenly, voices interrupted Hiten's thoughts. "Ah! It's so warm!" "I know! It's some much better then bathing in cold water, right Sango?" "Yes!" Hiten noticed that Aoi, Kagome, and Sango were in the other side of the hot spring, bathing. "No… clothes…" Hiten muttered noting the women's bare breasts with growing curiosity. When Aoi glanced up at the tree was in, he smacked back against the tree trunk. Luckily, she didn't notice.   
  
"You both must love this kind of life. Always on adventures, living with two very nice men and then Shippo. Your parents probably never force you to be betrothed to a man who acts like a woman…" Aoi tucked her knees up against her chest and sighed. "It's unfortunate. Witan is like a woman." Sango muttered. The other two chuckled in response. "What's it like having two companions that are demons? Aren't you afraid of them just slightly?" Kagome asked. Aoi shook her head swishing her long wet hair in the water. "Not really. It may sound odd and odd but I trust them. Manten is alright, never really a hassle…" Aoi paused shyly. "And what of Hiten?" Sango asked. "I- I like him. He's a good person even though he hides behind the image of a blood thirsty killer." Kagome smiled slyly. "Sounds like young love to me!" Aoi blushed furiously. "Wait, I didn't…" she suddenly realized she was lying and began laughing along with the others.   
  
Locks of black whipped into Hiten's face and he brushed them away, his hearing picking up every word, even syllable. That's when it hit him. He had stolen the hearts of many women in his lifetime. 'But Aoi… she is the first one that I actually… well returned the feeling.' Hiten smacked himself so hard he almost fell from the branch. "What am I saying? She's just a human! I can't care for her… can I?" 


	5. The Fellowship

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 5: "The Fellowship"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: The Hiten and Manten episodes on the TV have inspired me to go even farther! Oh, thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
KB_girl3  
  
Agent Mio  
  
Insane Alice  
  
Psycho Kittle   
  
Lance  
  
ChibiChibi  
  
It's really appreciated! Peace out!  
  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kaede tied back her hair and looked at the nine beds still laid out on the floor, people still occupying them. Shippo, who was too small, had curled up in Kagome's arms. Witan flipped over in his sleep and muttered something before everything was quiet again. It was then that the priestess withdrew the scroll from her pocket and rolled it out to read. "Why up so early?" a voice asked in an insulting tone. Kaede turned around to notice Hiten was sitting up in bed having slept in his armor and clothes. "I might ask the same of thee Hiten." Kaede replied gruffly. Hiten flung off his covers. "Hey, that's the scroll we had to deliver, isn't it?" The demon asked. Kaede nodded in response. "I read it as soon as the others fell asleep last night. Its message spells nothing but hard times for our world." Hiten stood up. "What kind of hardship do you speak of?" He asked. Kaede, figuring that Hiten couldn't read, read aloud:  
  
"Lady Kaede,  
My name is Lord Yoshihiro of the Kirosaki tribe. I have been asked to spread the word through out the villages. Word of hard ship. A new threat befalls our world, a demon searching for the Shikon no Tama. Already in possession of sixteen individual shards, he is very powerful and humans and demons alike have begun to serve him as to stay out of his path of destruction. We must assemble some of our best fighters to destroy this new threat. My children who have accompanied this message are my selection. They need training but they shall serve the cause well."  
  
Hiten grunted. "He makes his own children sound like trading goods." Kaede rolled up the parchment and tucked it back into her pocket. "I shall write back to Lord Yoshihiro and send the message along with one of my messengers." Hiten watched as Kaede opened the door. "Why?" Hiten asked. "Because," Kaede said stepping out. "You and the others are the rest of the warriors."  
  
Aoi yawned and sat up, her matted hair hanging about her shoulders. "Good morning Aoi!" Azaka exclaimed from his spot at the fire. Miroku, Kagome, Hiten, and Manten had joined him as well. "How long have I slept?" Aoi asked tying her hair back in a ponytail and sitting down next to her brother. Azaka handed her a bowl of rice with eggs on top. "Not all that long. Lady Kaede has gone out for the morning." Aoi grunted in response and shoved her chopsticks into the soft breakfast. "We also have some news for you Aoi." Kagome added. Aoi flicked a few grains of rice from her face. "Yes?" "There's a demon named Toriyama who possesses sixteen Shikon shards. He threatens the safety of the villages and Lady Kaede needs us to go after him." Hiten's ears pricked up. "Did you say Toriyama? Who told you this?" Kagome jumped back a little. "Kaede did." "Do you know him Hiten?" Miroku asked as the demon settled back into his seat. "Oh yes. We're old 'friends' so to speak…"  
  
Birds flitted by and the group sat on the porch listening to Hiten. "You see, Toriyama was always after the Shikon no Tama. At one point in time he was our rival… Once we met on the battle field, both claiming the Shikon shard of the demon Manten and I had just slain. Our meeting was short. It resulted in a long hard battle in both sides suffered severe damage. Finally, we managed to defeat him but not before I receive his curse…" Miroku idly fingered the void in his hand. "What kind of curse?" Hiten turned away. "I would rather not say." Aoi stood up. "Well that settles the matter! You have troubles to settle with him and so do we. So, what do you think Manten?" The demon smiled and nodded. "It would be a pleasure to see him writhing in agony." Miroku smiled. "Now we have a common cause, right Hiten?" Hiten grunted. "Don't see this as a partnership monk. I'm only in this for revenge…" Aoi watched as Hiten solemnly strode down the path towards the forest.  
  
Hustle and bustle filled the air as Aoi took in the sights of the market place. "Thank you so much for taking me with you." she exclaimed. Sango smiled. "It's really no trouble. We needed to buy supplies for the journey anyway!" Kagome nodded. Aoi gingerly stepped around two little boys who were playing and smiled. "We don't have a market place like this at home. Ours is very small." Long rows of stalls lined the path, some with slain chickens and fish handing from the roof to be sold. The clink of money and bells enticed Aoi. "Look! Fruit!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome grabbed the dazed Aoi's wrist and pulled her over to he cart.  
  
A little girl sat behind the counter fooling around with the sewing in her lap. Before her a was huge mound of apples and wild berries. Aoi's mouth watered at the food and she noticed that her stomach was grumbling. 'Well, it is almost time for lunch!' she thought sheepishly. "Maybe we should buy some fruit and have a picnic in the woods! That would be great!" Kagome exclaimed. The little girl looked up and smiled. "These were picked fresh today!" she said proudly. "I helped my daddy pick 'me!" Aoi smiled. "That's great! Then we're sure to buy some. Now, how old are you?" Aoi asked. The girl held up three fingers. "I'm four." she said. Then, the girl realized she had the wrong number on her fingers and corrected it. Sango chuckled. "Here, we'll have some fruit. And here's a little extra for being such a good helper with your father." Sango deposited the coins into the girl's chubby hands and her eyes went wide. "I can't take this much nii-chan!" she exclaimed. Kagome nodded. "Keep it! You can buy a nice sweet bun for yourself." "Thank you!" The girl cried happily.  
  
Bright rays of sunlight burst through the canopy and lighted the path where the three girls were seated. Aoi bit into her apple and sighed in delight. "Wow, these are great!" she exclaimed with an ear to ear grin. Kagome flicked another berry into her mouth. "Such a lovely spring morning." Sango mused leaning back on her hands. "Mind if I ask something?" Aoi asked Kagome. Kagome looked up. "Sure Aoi." "What do you think of Inu-Yasha? It he… your lover?" Kagome blushed around the edges and opened her mouth to reply. Unfortunately, the silence was broken by a scream as Azaka fell from the tree above them.   
  
Azaka smiled and gingerly looked up from where his head rested in Sango's lap. "Uh… hello!" he said. The veils in Sango's head swelled up as she cocked back her hand. "I was just kid--" Azaka landed in the dirt, a huge slap mark having accumulated on his left cheek. "Ow…" he muttered rubbing the mark. Aoi laughed and Kagome sweat dropped. "What did you hear of our conversation?" Kagome stammered. Azaka thought for a second then replied, "You were just about to say you love Inu-Yasha." Another slap was dealt to his face, the left side this time. Aoi shook her head and stood up slinging the bag of left over fruit over her shoulder. "Where are you going Aoi?" Sango asked as the girl started off towards the mountain peak. "To find some one. I will meet you back in the village later!"   
  
Air parted violently as Hiten sliced the Blade of Lightening through it again. Mountain breezes sent his hair aloft like a black mist as he lunged again, clearly practicing. Suddenly, an apple whizzed in front of him and with one quick swipe, he sliced it in half. The halves fell from the air into Hiten's out stretched hand. "Nice." Hiten looked up to see Aoi standing there tossing another apple up and down in her hand. Hiten dropped the severed apple and glared at Aoi. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Aoi sat down on a rock and tossed Hiten a fresh apple. "I came to talk. We don't really know much about each other and seeing as how we're going to be working together…" Hiten grunted but took a seat next to Aoi nonetheless. "So, tell me something about you." Hiten said turning the apple over and over looking for a good part to bite into. "Well, I grew up in that village near where you were killed. In fact, I was there when it happened. Anyway, Azaka and I are twins and heir to the village leader position. My father was a powerful warrior in his time and my mother rumored to have been trained in elven magic." Hiten bit into the apple at last and asked, "Then how did you come to know Inu-Yasha and Kagome?" "A few days after your death I fell from a tree and shattered both legs. Kagome helped take care of me while I was ill. I still have a fragile knees because of it." Aoi chuckled. "Foolish isn't it?" Hiten shrugged. "Now, about you." Aoi urged.  
  
"What's there to tell? Manten and I are brothers, myself being the oldest. My father looked just like I do, tall, thin, long black hair. My homely mother had lizard like qualities thus Manten's interesting appearance. When we were young, but mere lads, our parents were killed by humans and their own carelessness. I had to take care of Manten so we living on our own. I guess that's why I hate humans." Hiten said. He clamped his jaw shut realizing the last sentence. "Then you hate me I guess…" Aoi said tossing aside her apple core. "No! That's not…" Hiten stammered. Aoi got up. "It doesn't matter. Could you spar with me?"   
  
Splinters flew from the shafts of wooden as the smacked together with a hollow noise. Aoi jumped back and blocked another one of Hiten's attacks. Lashing out, he swept the thunder demon off his feet and set him crashing to his knees. Retaliating, Hiten swiveled his stick around and hit Aoi in the back of the knee. She collapsed immediately into Hiten. He caught her and chuckled. "You really need to work on your knee's strength." Hiten helped Aoi back onto her feet. "I know…" she muttered. "Oh, and you handle the stick wrong. You do it like this." Hiten grabbed a stick and handed it to Aoi. Then he wrapped his arms around her from where he stood behind her and placed his hands upon hers. Hiten's hands guiding hers, Aoi wielded the stick around, knocking one rock off the other without harming the one on the bottom. "Good…" Hiten muttered. Aoi turned her head to look up at the demon. She felt his breath upon her face and blushed slightly. Slowly, their lips near each others, prepare for a kiss but a shout disturbed the moment.  
  
Both looked over as Manten trudged up the path. "Oh! Brother…!" he stammered. Hiten released Aoi who dropped the stick. "Manten, what news have you?" the elder Thunder Brother asked brushing himself off and trying to pretend the near kiss shared between him and Aoi never happened. "Oh, um…" Manten fumbled with his hands. "What Manten?" Aoi asked. "Well, the others asked me to summon you for dinner."  
  
Fingertips grazed Hiten's lips and he sighed. "What am I thinking? A human…" His head hung in shame. The setting sun sent color shooting across the horizon, producing some comfort. "I am strong, I can fight this feeling." he declare. Then he recalled Aoi's silky skin, her light breath, her soft lips. "Maybe not…" 


	6. Evil Shadows

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 6: "Evil Shadows"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: Super!!!! I'm on the 6th chapter now!!! Thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
KB_girl3  
  
Agent Mio  
  
Insane Alice  
  
Psycho Kittle   
  
Lance  
  
ChibiChibi  
  
It's really appreciated! Peace out!  
  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
A sigh escaped Shippo's mouth from where he sat in the basket on the front of Kagome's bike. Kagome sat behind him and behind her were the packs. Manten's cloud drifted a few feet above the ground, Manten jostled around amidst the packs. Inu-Yasha, Azaka, Witan, Hiten, Aoi, and Sango trudged alongside on foot. "I'm tired!" Witan whined rubbing the bags under his eyes. "Silence… we just started." Inu-Yasha growled in response. 'Day 1: We've only just begun our journey and Witan is already complaining…' Aoi thought grudgingly. Hiten didn't seem any different. "Kagome, where is this demon?" Shippo asked leaning on the edge of the basket. "I'm not sure Shippo. We're going to get information as we go along." Kagome replied. A swift figure moved through the trees catching Miroku's attention. "Ssh. Be silence. We're being followed." The monk whispered while signaling for silence. Aoi stopped and laid a hand on her sword as Manten got off the cloud allowing it to disappear. "Into the bushes!"  
  
Leaves were pulled from Hiten's view as he strained to see the stranger. Next to him, Miroku was prepared to rip the beads from his hand. The figure stumbled out of hiding and collapsed onto the path, blood streaming from their forehead. Kagome rushed forward and lifted the man's head. "He's wounded!" She cried. The others emerged from hiding to examine the man. "Evil… so much evil…" he moaned. "What? What evil?" Aoi asked holding up the man's head as Sango cleaned the blood from his face. "Shadows, nightmares… everyone dead…" Miroku studied the man's attire. "He looks like a rouge samurai. They must've been attacked." Aoi felt the man go limp in her arms. "He passed out." she announced to the others. Hiten grunted. "Some samurai. No honor…" Manten nodded. Inu-Yasha pulled the man onto his back. "Well, we had better get him some help. There's a nomad village up ahead."   
  
Moans emerged the man's thin mouth as the healer dabbed his head with a wet cloth. "Where did you say you found him?" The old woman asked Sango. "In the forest my lady. He was raving about shadows and nightmares and such horrors. Clearly his fellow samurais were slaughtered. But by what?" The assistant in the corner broke the silence following Sango's question. "The Shadow Demons again." "Shadow demons?" Manten asked. The boy nodded. "They prey on the souls of humans and fellow demons alike. First they inject the victim with a sleeping poison and then they manipulate them with nightmares. The person's soul then gives up and gives in to the demon's hunger." Inu-Yasha frowned. "Lord Inu-Yasha, I've heard of these before. They are said to be associated with the demon we're after." Myoga exclaimed bouncing up and down on the half demon's shoulder. "So, now you decide to join us. Coward…" "Hey, sometimes it's good to be a coward!" Witan retorted. "Please kind warriors, our village has been plagued by these demons. They follow us when we move from place to place." Kagome eyes the old woman curiously. "Would you happen to have any shards of the Shikon no Tama, would you?" she asked. The old woman glanced around to make sure no one was looking and pulled a chain out from the inside of her blouse. On the end was a Shikon shard. The woman handed it to Kagome. "So that's what they've been after." she muttered. There was a scream and Azaka jumped up. "Not again!" he muttered.  
  
A huge crowd had backed away in fear from one spot. Hiten pushed his way to the front and starred as a woman was shaken from the ground and held by a completely black figure. "That must be it." Witan muttered nervously. Carelessly, Azaka charged the figure, ramming the blade of his spear like weapon into its bowels. The maiden was dropped and Aoi and Kagome ushered her to safety. Azaka turned the blade, purple blood oozing from the demon as it clawed at the blade in agony. Azaka yanked out the blade and with a quick swipe, decapitated his opponent. The limp body collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Wake up!" Kagome urged the girl. Finally, her eyes fluttered open as she starred upwards. "What, what happened? Where's the demon?" she asked rubbing her temples. "Dead." Azaka replied bending down to study the girl over. "Listen, we ought to lead them out of the village with the Shikon shard." Aoi said helping the girl to her feet. Inu-Yasha nodded. "Less distractions." Miroku elbowed the half demon and corrected him. "I think you mean less injuries to the villagers." Hiten snorted and cracked his knuckles. "Forget the villagers. I'm in it for a fight."   
  
The group huddled around a single fire, each keep a close watch for the nightmarish shadow demons. Aoi shivered and pulled her blanket up higher on her shoulders. "How long have we been up?" Azaka shook Witan awake before replying, "Most of the night." Inu-Yasha sighed from where he sat in the tree looking out over the other paths. "Damn, these things must have disappeared." Suddenly, Inu-Yasha's eyelids drooped and he fell asleep. The other's weren't very far behind.   
  
Hiten blinked and watched as Aoi came closer to him. "Aoi?" The girl smiled. "Wait!" Hiten went to embrace her but she deteriorated in his arms. "What in hell…?" he asked. Before any logical reasoning could come to mind, he found himself on a battle field, hovering above the ground with the Blade of Lightening pointed at Inu-Yasha. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself. As if a puppet on a string, he was forced to smile. "Look you, Manten." he declare look back at his little brother who was poised to choke Kagome to death on the ledge above. 'No, I know what this is! No! I've got to…' Hiten struggled to change his acting but couldn't and yelled, "Our canine friend has lost his bark." Manten looked up and chuckled. "Oh, life is sweet elder brother!" he replied. Inu-Yasha changed his expression. "Ugh, I've never been known for my refined tastes but you make even me sick!" The half demon dug his hand into his wound and flung the Claws of Blood at Hiten. Hiten leapt back to dodge them allowing Inu-Yasha time to grab up the Tetsusaiga. 'No!!! MANTEN, LOOK OUT!!!!' Hiten's subconscious roared. "Now!" Inu-Yasha cried. The Tetsusaiga was thrown through the air, narrowly missing Hiten. "What sort of aim it that?!" Hiten cried. "Perfect… that's what!" Inu-Yasha replied. Hiten turned and watched painfully as the sword embedded itself into Manten's back, killing him instantly.   
  
Hiten fired several thunder bolts before reaching his maimed brother. "Manten." he exclaimed. "Manten… No… NO… NO!!!! Not MANTEN! Not my MANTEN!" Hiten wailed clutching his brother's body to his chest. He starred into his face as tears ran down his cheek. Suddenly, he was no longer holding Manten but a slain Aoi. "Aoi…?" Hiten cried. "I… love you Hiten…" Aoi murmured before her body went limp.  
  
Myoga jabbed his needle like mouth into Manten cheek and sucked as hard as he could. Blood seeped from the puncture into Myoga's mouth and he savoir every drop. A small hand reached out and smashed him down. Manten sat up and examined the flattened flea on his hand with annoyance. "What are you doing?" he asked. Myoga regained his shape and bounced up and down in the palm of Manten's hand. "Quiet Manten! The shadow demons have taken the others into their depressing sleep. Help me wake them or they all will die!" Manten looked from his hiding spot at where a black figure stood over his brother as Hiten tossed and turned in his sleep. "I shall help…"  
  
Pain shot through Inu-Yasha's body as he felt an arrow pin him down to the same tree where he had been imprisoned years ago. "K-Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha stammered in response. His captor stepped from the shadows with a sinister smile. "Kagome! Why?" Kagome lowered her bow and arrow and fell to her knees, her shoulder bleeding a considerable amount. "Why did you attack me?" Kagome replied panting. "I didn't…" Inu-Yasha protested. Suddenly, Kikyo's voice spoke through Kagome. "I'm going to hell and I'm taking you with me!"   
  
Shippo stirred and sat up. "Ah! Manten!" he exclaimed. The kitsune scuttled back a little bit and stood up. "What are you-" Manten placed his hand over Shippo's mouth. "No time pup. You must quiet yourself. The other's are in grave danger." "What kind of danger?" Shippo asked as soon as the hand was removed. "No time." Manten repeated. "We need to make a huge fire and fast. That ought to scare away these demons!"  
  
Flowers surround Aoi as she sat in the field, Hiten next to her laughing and smiling along with her. "Such a beautiful day…" Hiten mused. Aoi felt a sharp pain in her side and Hiten pulled the Blade of Lightening out of her soft flesh. "A good day to die." Hiten added with growing glee. "Hiten… no!" Aoi moaned as things became black. "I told you. I hate humans. You a no exception."   
  
The scene faded and Aoi on a rock watching an open canyon. There was a small girl sitting in front of her who took no notice, her attention drawn to a battle in the distance. "That's me!" Aoi gasped recognizing the little girl for the first time. "Then this must be…" She looked up and watched as two figures dueled in the distance. "Hiten!" she cried reaching out for the demon. Without paying attention to Aoi's cry, the other figure sliced into Hiten, killing him. Aoi watched as the small girl, undoubtedly her, burst out crying. "No… it can't be…" Aoi whispered.   
  
"Come on Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo whispered hoarsely while shaking Kagome's shoulders. She didn't stir but moaned in her sleep. "Ah! It's not working!" Shippo whined frantically. Suddenly he was sent aloft, being pulled by his collar. The kitsune squirmed to free himself and glanced at his captor. All he could make out was a black figure, its mouth open and saliva dripping from its fangs. "What have we here? Live prey? No matter, I'll just have to eat your soul while you're still alive." It hissed. Shippo squirmed again, flailing to claw his way out of the jam. He was dropped suddenly when a flaming spike pierced the demon, killing him swiftly. The others backed off and Shippo glanced up. Manten stood there, sharpened spikes loaded under his arm. He pulled one out, breathed fire on it and shouted, "Don't touch him!"   
  
Giggles aroused as Miroku passed down the halls of the shrine. He waved slightly to his female admirers and opened the door to the room he was to exorcise. But what he saw definitely wasn't a demon or a possessed person. It was Sango. "Oh! Sango-chan, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked closing the door behind him. "Hello Lord Monk." Sango purred. Normally, Miroku would have been worried but then again, this was Sango. Miroku sat on his knees in front of Sango. "Are you the one I'm needed to exorcise?" he asked smoothing back a few loose pieces of hair. Sango nodded and slipped the collar of her kimono down off of her shoulders so that her cleavage was showing. Miroku just starred as Sango beckoned him closer. "I want you to cure what ails me." She said with a sexy growl. Miroku smiled and drew Sango close to his chest. As he went to kiss her, a slap repelled him back. Next to the one seductive Sango was the real Sango. "Don't you know it's rude to dream about someone without their permission?! And especially like this!" Sango motioned to the sexy, horny version of Sango that now looked like a giant doll. "But you really ought to act that way." Miroku slipped his arm around Sango's waist. "It makes you more romantic." He was sent flying back again, this time by means of a sharp blow from Hiraikotsu. "Lech!" she cried pounding the monk even harder with her trusty boomerang.   
  
The monk sat up with a jolt sending Myoga flying. He rubbed the sore spot on his cheek where Myoga had bit him and chuckled remembering his dream of a sexy Sango. "Miroku-sama! Look out!" Shippo cried. A demon charged towards the monk and narrowly missed when Miroku rolled out of the way. "Such carelessness." Miroku exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Hurry monk! Wake lord Inu-Yasha and the others before the demon's seize their souls! That is our only chance of saving them!" Myoga hissed in the monk's ear. Miroku nodded. "Buddha give us strength." he muttered before smacking another demon down with his staff. Clearing a path with his staff, he quickly made it towards Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!" Miroku cried shaking the demon's shoulders. There was no response. The monk sighed and took a stronger grip of his staff. "Wake up!" he yelled, smacking Inu-Yasha in the head.   
  
Empty space filled Witan's mind as he struggled to regain consciousness. "Get up Witan! This is a dream! You need to wake up!" he screamed. He pinched himself again and flinched in pain. "Alright, then I'll keep sleeping." he grumbled sitting down on the empty ground. His eyes closed and when he opened them three dark shadows were standing over him.   
  
"EEK!!!" Witan cried rolling out of the way as the demon's claws slammed down into the ground where his head once was. The merchant jumped to his feet in surprise and wheeled back into something. He turned around a looked up into Miroku's face. "Witan?! You've… woken up?" Witan cringed as Miroku beat down another demon with his staff and cried, "Yes, what of it?" "You may be able to help us. Come on!" The monk dragged Witan along with him through the crowd of demons towards where Inu-Yasha still slept.   
  
"Foxfire!" Shippo cried as two more demons wilted before him. Manten lit another stake and threw it into the group and sighed. "I don't know how long we can hold them off monk! What is taking that friend of yours so long?!" Manten roared. Miroku nodded. "Patience. Hold them off just a little more." The monk turned back to Witan who sat next to Inu-Yasha's lifeless form. "Try again Witan! It you could break the spell yourself then there's no reason you can not do it for someone else!" Miroku urged. "I'm… trying. It just won't…" Witan mumbled holding his hands above Inu-Yasha's eyes. Suddenly the yellow eyes sprang open again and blinked. "Witan?" Inu-Yasha muttered sleepily. "I… did it!" Witan gasped. Inu-Yasha shoved the merchant over and stood up. "What… what's going on?" he muttered rubbing his head. "The demons, Lord Inu-Yasha! They still have the girls under their spell. You must wake them and then find the head demon!" Myoga buzzed in the half demon's ear. "Feh, I know that flea." Inu-Yasha retorted cracking his knuckles.   
  
"Uh… what…?" Hiten muttered sitting up and holding his head. "Brother! Look out!" The thunder demon spun around slashing a demon apart with the Blade of Lightening. "You were saying Manten?" The older Thunder Brother asked with an air of sarcasm. Manten twiddled his thumbs humbly. "Well, yes… um… the girls are all still asleep. We need to find the head demon. Once he is dead, the others have no power." Hiten looked towards the horizon. "We had better. And fast. The souls of the sleeping ones depart at sunrise with the demons."   
  
"There!" Inu-Yasha cried. He spotted the head demon floating menacingly over Kagome, baring its fangs and laughing. The Tetsusaiga transformed and lashed forward only to slice the demon in half. The two halves continued to laugh as they rejoined. "Damn, what the…?!" The demon ignored his waiting prey and sprang at the half demon. Inu-Yasha flipped him over his head and turned around to get a huge claw slash across his chest. The half demon teetered back a little, hunched over the gash that had ripped through his hakama. "Damn!" Inu-Yasha growled as the demon approached him, it's red eyes piecing his soul. Suddenly, a huge blade was projected through the demon, paralyzing it. "Hurry halfling! I can't hold him for long!" A voice cried. Inu-Yasha looked up to face Hiten who was poised behind the demon, twisting the Blade of Lightening deeper into his bowels. "Where's that damn monk?!" Inu-Yasha asked. "Hold on to something!" Miroku cried. Hiten nodded and ripped the blade from the demon before bolting towards the nearest tree.  
  
Bead clanked together as they were ripped from around Miroku's wrist. "Air rip!!!!!" the monk cried. Winds whipped through the clearing tearing at the demons and the party of travelers alike. With a painful cry, one demon disappeared into the monk's cursed void. Miroku flinched slightly at the strong demonic power but kept going. Hiten's braid whipped out in front of him, somewhat blocking his view but to his left he could see a still sleeping Aoi being dragged closer to the void. "Aoi!" Hiten cried. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his arms, then placing her between him and the tree. "Scree!!!!!!!!!!!!" the lead demon cried, his claws ripping at the ground as his bottom half become engulfed by the void. Suddenly, its claws ripped from its hands and it disappeared into the void. Being pulled by the winds, Sango came shooting towards Miroku and in one quick gesture, Miroku closed the void and collapsed backwards with Sango in his arms. "It's over…" Shippo muttered flopping down onto the ground.  
  
"Thank you so much! I'm not sure how we can repay you all!" The elder heal cried. Her assistant nodded. "You have our eternal thanks." Inu-Yasha motioned to the girls and Azaka who were still in a sleep like trance. "Save your thanks for when they wake up." the half demon said. Hiten leaned over Aoi, concern reflected in his scarlet eyes. "Are you up girl?" He muttered. As a reflex, Aoi screamed and landed a punch to Hiten's face that sent him to the ground. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Hiten! I thought you were ones of those demons!" Aoi cried. "Yes, she's up alright…" Miroku whispered with a chuckle. 


	7. Treachery of the Blood Thirsty Monk

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 7: "Treachery of the Blood Thirsty Monk"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I finally finished the 6th chapter!!! YAY!!! Thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
KB_girl3  
  
Agent Mio  
  
Insane Alice  
  
Psycho Kittle   
  
Lance  
  
ChibiChibi  
  
Mayuka/ May  
  
DarkAngelRn  
  
Cacat-angel  
  
Little Washu Chan  
  
It's really appreciated! By the way, does it come as a shock to anyone that I'm only 13? Peace out!  
  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Death… it can do strange things to one's personality. Years ago I was feared by most youkai and all humans in the vicinity. Even my own brother who I cherished above all else feared my unpredictable mood. The shards flowed like water through the fingers of me and my brother. Three went to me, two to him. But it was never enough. When we were not collecting the power we loved so much, I courted many a woman. And I always managed to sway their hearts at first sight. But they were all cold loves. I cared not for them. Like I was only mating for the sake of the thing and easing my pain. Now… everything has changed. I no longer possess the kinds of power I once did. Some of the shards' powers still remain but I am too weak. And her… she's changed me, made me even weaker… almost vulnerable… like a human. And yet… I can't help but feel happier…  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
A sigh escaped Manten's mouth as he ran his chubby fingers over his bald head once more. "No hair, no beautiful women…" the demon muttered groggily. Hiten grunted and jumped over another tree root. "Stop your complaining Manten." Hiten said angrily. Manten silenced himself and glanced to the front of the line where Azaka was hiking up the mountain several feet in front of Inu-Yasha. "Thank you for the support brother, but it's useless." There was a rustle in the bushes followed by a sharp twang. "Ah, someone! Get me down!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked back to where Shippo was pinned to a tree several feet in the air. "What is it now shrimp?!" He cried pushing past the others to reach the kitsune. Aoi gasped. "An arrow…" Sure enough, the tiny fox was pinned to the tree by an arrow that stuck in the collar of his shirt. Inu-Yasha merely grunted and yanked the arrow from the wood shooting saw dust all over. Aoi caught the young kitsune pup who immediately clung to her sleeve. "Where'd that come from?" Hiten asked with an annoyed hiss. "From there!" Sango said pointing to the bushes that were now rustling loudly. "Get ready…" Miroku whispered as a hand emerged from the bush. The ivory colored hand was followed by a head.   
  
"Oh, forgive me! I mistook you kind travelers for demons!" The girl exclaimed making a deep bow. The mysterious young woman was dressed in a long hakama, a bow and quiver held in her hand. She had flowing black hair that reached her mid-back in a pony tail and a splash of chestnut colored freckles across her cheeks. Shippo, Inu-Yasha, Manten, and Hiten all sweat dropped. "We are demons…" Inu-Yasha muttered. The girl blinked. "So you are! But you are also in the company of humans. Now tell me, what brings you so high up here in the mountains?" Azaka smiled and took the girl's hands. "First, a question for you my lady. You wouldn't happen to be a goddess of love would you?" He said with a beaming smile and eyes directed to the girl's cleavage. Aoi pounded into her brother's head with the flat of her sword sending him flying. "Sorry about my brother. Please excuse him…" she muttered. "Actually, we seem to be lost! Can you help us find the Shinano River?" Kagome asked with a slight bow of her head. "Oh dear! That river is far south of here." The girl replied. "You mean we… passed it?!?!" Witan moaned. The girl nodded. "You may stay with my lord monk and I until you are ready to retrace your steps." "You're too kind!" Miroku said with a smile. "Alright then, follow me."   
  
A swarm of mountain birds scattered from the trees as the group made its way up the stone steps that had been carved into the mountain. "Almost there!" The girl informed them. Witan's tongue lolled out like a dog's as he followed the others. "Are we there yet?" he muttered wearily. The maiden nodded. "Here we are!"   
  
It was a huge Buddhist shrine right at the top of the mountain. Mist rose over the back and beautiful young women scrambled back and forth across the court yard doing work. Miroku immediately wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth before Sango saw. "You say this is a shrine? With monks?" Miroku asked. "Uh, yes sir. By your robes I think it's safe to assume you are too." Miroku nodded. A young man suddenly ran up. "Welcome travelers! My name is Narugewa. I am one of the monks here." "Ah, another servant of Buddha." Miroku sighed. Narugewa nodded. "You all look exhausted. Please, come inside. Dinner is just about ready. After that, you may bathe in the hot spring. Feel free to spend the night." Kagome beamed. "Hot spring? Did you say hot spring?! It's been so long since I've bathed in warm water!!!!" she mused. "Then come on in! And let the feast begin."  
  
Steam rose from the grill as the chef poured the rice onto it. The fire below the metal plate crackled rhythmically as the clanked him knifes together, speared a steak, and threw it onto the grill. It sizzled and was immediately cut into many small parts. The next steak went the same. And the next. Shrimp soon followed and were dished out onto the happy recipients' plates. Azaka drooled at the sight and readied his chopsticks. Finally, the rice was dished out and dinner began.  
  
A bite into the piece of steak sent waves of spicy and exotic flavor to Aoi's taste buds and she couldn't help but smile. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Azaka with his face shoved entirely into the plate, the chopsticks only serving purpose to shovel in the food. Witan was savoring some of the shrimp and Shippo sat on the table next to him licking his fingers because of the honey sweet marinate. Out of the corner of Aoi's eyes, she could see the three demons sitting next to each other, Inu-Yasha's ears picked up as if waiting for ambush. Hiten was the same but Manten didn't seem to mind the tension and kept eating. "I wonder what has them so jumpy…" Aoi muttered.   
  
Armor fell to the floor with a clang and Hiten picked in up and placed it on a table. "There's something not right here…" he murmured. Miroku raised his head from undoing his outer robe. "What do you mean Hiten?" the monk inquired. Inu-Yasha pulled off his top and undershirt revealing a well cut chest. "I can sense it too. This place is no good." Shippo, meanwhile, was hoping across the floor attempting to take off his pants. "How is it that you, a half breed, can sense it and I can't?!" Inu-Yasha growled and yanked the fox up by his tail. "Because you're too young." Inu-Yasha looked down and realized all he was holding were pants. "I'm going to take a bath with Kagome! You're evil!" The fox pup cried from behind the table where he was hiding, completely without clothes. He scampered off into the steam in the direction of the women's bath. "Shippo! You can't go over there!!" Azaka cried wrapping a towel around his waist. "Um, Azaka I don't suggest you--" Miroku began to say. It was too late. Azaka hurtled down the wooden porch towards the women's bath and after the young kitsune. "You lech!" Azaka came flying back and skidded to a halt on his shoulder. "I told you…" Miroku sighed.  
  
A chubby finger punctured the water's surface sending ripples out to the edge of the pond. Manten prodded anxiously at his reflection in the pond, watching it as it wavered amongst the water lilies as the ripples billowed over it. From the depths of his throat came a soft sigh as he leaned back on his haunches and away from the awful image that reflected his face. He felt as if he was torn between two voices that lingered in his head. One told him to kill, pillage, wreak havoc, and never care about anyone but himself and his brother. That same voice was also the one telling him to hate himself, his looks, and his life. The other told him the opposite. It told him to care about life, savor it now that he had finally regained it. Manten laid a hand against his head and looked out into the darkness of the woods. There was a soothing voice that broke the immense silence.  
  
"Lord Manten, what are you doing out here all alone?" Manten spun around, almost startled, to come face to face with a beautiful priestess he had seen back at the shrine. "Just… thinking." Manten muttered shyly. The young woman knelt next to the demon, and ran a seductive finger under his chin. "About what? Being lonely?" She wrapped her arms around Manten's thick neck, her head lying on his shoulder and her mouth align with his ear. "I can change that…" she whispered. A ripple ran up Manten's spine, a voice inside his head tell him that this was his chance, his chance to seize a mate. But his demon instincts told him otherwise as the priestess opened her mouth revealing her venomous fangs. "Sweet dreams…" she hissed.  
  
Lightening suddenly burst forth from the once calm sky and Hiten looked up. "Manten!" he cried standing up in the water. "What are you doing?" Inu-Yasha asked sourly as Hiten grabbed up his towel and wrapped it around himself. "Stay out of this halfling. This is none of your business." Hiten hissed in response. The lightening ceased and Hiten felt his heart beat faster. "No…" he muttered.  
  
Manten struggled pitifully against the tight and evil embrace of the priestess gone berserk. "Let… go wench!" Manten choked out as he formed a lethal ball of fire in his mouth. His threats didn't even sway the priestess. "Come with me Manten…" she hissed. Manten fired the shot but the priestess pushed him down and the shot missed. She leaned over him, her fangs seething with saliva again. "Come with me and be dead!" Before the priestess could sink her foreboding fangs into Manten's soft flesh, a blade pierced her stomach. "Get away from my brother you seductive bitch…" Hiten hissed recoiling the Blade of Lightening from where it had been jabbed into the priestess. Her eyes twitched a tinge of red before she fell to the ground, dead. Hiten held out a hand to help up his brother as the other men ran up. "What is that?!" Witan squeaked pointing an accusing finger at the dead vampire. "Nothing. Just a diminished threat." Hiten said. "We have to get the girls out of here. We are all in danger." Miroku exclaimed.  
  
Aoi pulled her head out of the water and flipped her hair back out of her face. "Ah! This is so nice!" she exclaimed with glee. Kagome nodded in agreement. Shippo's ears perked up suddenly. "Guys, someone's coming!" The young kitsune exclaimed. "Aoi!" Aoi jumped as a hand was set on her shoulder. She turned around. "Hiten! You pervert!" Aoi cried ducking back into the water so that her naked breasts were no longer exposed. "What makes you think I like seeing you naked?" Hiten asked. "Oh, maybe the fact that you've seen me like that twice and seemed to get a kick out of it each time! You demon pervert!" Hiten grunted. "Why would I want your body anyways? You're as homely as a rock!" This comment was replied when Aoi's sandal hit Hiten square in the face.   
  
Miroku sighed and looked away as the girls redressed themselves . "This really is not the time Kagome!" Inu-Yasha cried. "You think I want to be seen naked in front of three, no four men?!?!" Kagome squealed in rage. There was a sudden thud on the roof about their head that ceased the argument. "Th-there's something on the r-roof!" Shippo muttered, shaking from head to toe in fear. Azaka clamped a hand over the kitsune's mouth. "Quiet…" he whispered. The thud came again, like a giant's foot step. Witan shuddered to think was creature had made the din but soon found out as a fist punctured the paper door, literally ripping it from its place in the doorway. "It's that head priest, Narugewa!" Kagome gasped. But this time, the priest had no welcoming expression. His jaws were opened wide revealing the same kind of fangs that the berserk priestess had possessed. "Wrong child. There never was a priest named Narugewa, only me and my host of fellow vampires." The creature hissed. His eyes were glowing a hideous red, almost like the angry eyes that Hiten possessed. "And now that we have secured our prey…" his voice trailed off as his licked his lips. Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome behind him and held his defensive stance. "Kagome, stay behind me…" Inu-Yasha muttered. Kagome nodded as Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga, helping it to transform immediately. "Witan, take the girls into the back room." Miroku ordered. "Alright." Witan scooped up the stunned kitsune pup by his scruff. "Come on, this way." Sango and Kagome followed obediently but Aoi remained poised before the killer monk. "That goes for you too, you human wench." Hiten growled. "No, I won't back down. I can fight just as well as you can!" Aoi protested. With one swift motion, Hiten seized the girl by her collar and flung her into the door to the back room. "And stay there! The last thing I want is to see you get hurt." Hiten cried. Aoi just starred at him. 'He… he really cares about my safety?' Aoi thought rubbing the spot on her neck where Hiten had grabbed her. "Manten, you watch after them too." Hiten ordered. Manten nodded, knowing better then to disobey. He darted into the room, then slammed the door behind him before Hiten clamped the lock over the front of the door.  
  
Azaka twirled his weapon in his hand and grinned recklessly. "Not so tough now are you vampire boy?" he asked. The vampire monk gave a hideous grin. "I have not yet begun to look tough child." he hissed. There was a loud rustling noise that startled the four fighters. "What… what is that?" Inu-Yasha asked. As if an answer to his question, the windows and the remaining door were ripped out as many more vampires streamed in, crawling across the ceiling and walls like flies. "First I will rip you four limb from limb and savor your blood. Then my minions with break into that back room and feast upon your friends! But before all of that… you shall be weakened by the venom of my little servants." There was a sharp pain in Azaka's shoulder and he roared with pain. One vampire had snuck up behind him, burying their fang's into his soft flesh, piercing even his tough armor. Suddenly, the others were upon them.  
  
"Damn it! That arrogant asshole!" Aoi cried pounding her fist on the door. "Calm down. There's nothing we can do to help them." Kagome explained. "What do you mean?" Aoi asked as she turned from the door. "We're locked in." Shippo mumbled. Aoi stamped her foot like a child having a fit. "They expect us to just wait here until they defeat the vampires or until the vampires move from them and munch on us?!" Sango nodded. "That's how those men's minds work." she exclaimed with a sigh.  
Aoi sat down huffily and crossed her arms. "If Hiten and Azaka survive this, I swear I'll kill them myself."   
  
Miroku blocked another slash from one of the invading vampires as Azaka tried to pull himself up off the floor. "Azaka, are you alright?" Miroku yelled about the noise. Azaka nodded weakly and smiled. "Don't worry about me monk. I'll be fine. You watch yourself." Azaka replied. Miroku nodded and parried another blow. Lightening rippled out from the windows of the girl's changing room as Hiten struck down another vampire. "There… are just too many of them!" Hiten yelled to Inu-Yasha who was standing back to back with him. "We gotta think of something really quick then." Inu-Yasha replied. Crawls slashed into Inu-Yasha's arm and seconds later the guilty fingers were cut from their owners hands. Azaka stumbled to his feet. "Everyone, get on the floor!" he ordered. Hiten hesitated as the others sunk to the floor. He eventually followed them, convinced that they were all doomed if they were leaving this up to Azaka. Azaka clapped his hands together in prayer, the holy words repelling the vampires. "Destruction!" Those words echoed down the halls, all of the vampires halting in their tracks. Suddenly, they cried out in agony before bursting into flame and crumbling into ash. "H-How did you do that?!?" Inu-Yasha stammered. Azaka laughed weakly and collapsed to his knees. "An old demon hunting spell. Nothing big…" he muttered. "It wasn't entirely effective though!" someone laughed. The four fighters turned as Narugewa smiled hideous and slashed the outside lock from the back room door. 'No! The others are back there!' Inu-Yasha thought desperately. Before he could ready the Tetsusaiga, the door opened. "I don't think so you blood sucking bastard!" Aoi cried as she rammed her sword into the monk's gut. The others fled from the room, running past her and over to the boys. "You… human witch!" The vampire hissed madly. "Now! Open the shades Shippo!" Poised on the drawstring of the only remaining shade that was parallel to Aoi was Shippo, a grin from ear to ear on his face. Narugewa shook his head frantically but to no avail. "Bye bye!" Shippo giggled. The drawstring was pulled and the morning sunlight streamed into the room. With a sickening slurp, the vampire's skin began to bubble and boil before he was reduced to ash. Aoi wiped off her sword before kneeing down next to Azaka. "Are you alright?" she asked removing bandages from the pack at her side. Azaka nodded as his sister pull his arm into a sling. "I'll be fine." "Good, they were need to get going." Aoi glared at Hiten. "What's the hurry?" she asked suspiciously. "Nothing… nothing at all." Hiten said quickly as he loaded the Blade of Lightening onto his back. Aoi slipped her arm under her brother's shoulder and helped him up. Shippo giggled. "Hey Aoi, did you know that when you talk to Hiten, he blushes bright red?" the kitsune asked innocently. "Demons don't blush moron!" Hiten cried, his fingers wrapped around Shippo's throat. "DOWN!" Hiten flattened to the ground, releasing Shippo. "Serves you right…" Aoi muttered as she followed the others out. 


	8. Merry Christmas

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 8: "Merry Christmas"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I finally finished the last chapter!!! YAY!!! And now… I'm getting into the holiday spirit. Thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
KB_girl3  
  
Agent Mio  
  
Insane Alice  
  
Psycho Kittle   
  
Lance  
  
ChibiChibi  
  
Mayuka/ May  
  
DarkAngelRn  
  
Cacat-angel  
  
Little Washu Chan  
  
It's really appreciated! Peace out!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Autumn had past and slowly regressed into winter. Time may have past, but nothing seemed to have changed.  
  
Aoi sat at the window and smiled as she watched Manten, Witan, and Azaka playing in the snow. Azaka walloped another snowball into Witan's face just as Manten launched one at Azaka. The boy ducked and the second snowball collided with Witan's exposed face. In fury, the merchant scooped up a wad of snow, balled it up, and threw it directly at Manten. The lizard demon laughed and caught the snowball in his mouth, savoring the taste of the freshly fallen snow. Satisfied with the entertaining display of her three companions, Aoi turned back to the conversation inside. "It's a good thing you made the tavern owner believe your lies about the demon here." Shippo said taking a sip out of his huge tea cup. "A servant of Buddha doesn't lie! I merely stretched the truth." The monk protested coolly. Sango snorted. "Sure…" she muttered under her breath. Inu-Yasha looked up from the fire. "When is Kagome getting back? She's been gone for two days!" Sango shrugged. "She did have to ride Kiara all the way back to Kaede's village and return home. You can't expect her to hurry back." Hiten rolled his eyes. "Why should we worry if she even comes back?" he growled. Inu-Yasha glared at him. "She has the Shikon jewel you know."   
  
The door to the traveling companions' room opened letting in some of the wind and snow. There was a huge bundle standing there. "Hi everyone! Merry Christmas!" It was Kagome, back from her time. She deposited her backpack on the floor and removed her heavy outer coat. "What took you so long?" Inu-Yasha growled. "It is Christmas Inu-Yasha. I had to spend some time with my family." Kagome replied coolly as she hung her scarf on the back of the chair. "What is Christmas Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome beamed. "It's a day where everyone celebrates being together and having friends. You get a tree and decorate it and then you open presents and eat a Christmas goose and…" Aoi interrupted her. "This sounds like fun. So today is this Christmas?" Kagome nodded. "We can all celebrate it together! I brought some decorations!" The girl dug into her pack and removed several packages wrapped in colorful paper, packets of something, boxes of candy, and a bag of plants. Hiten pulled out one of the dried plants and sniffed it. "What is this?" he asked in disgust. Kagome grabbed the plant from him and, using the tape she brought from her bag, taped it above a doorway. "It's mistletoe. When a guy and a girl get stuck underneath it together, they have to kiss." Miroku gained a hopeful glint in it at the purpose of the mistletoe and glanced at Sango. "What do we need to do to have Christmas?" Aoi asked. "Well, we need to cut down a small tree to decorate, get a game bird for dinner, and presents." Shippo's tail perked up. "Presents?!" Kagome nodded. "You buy something for everyone as a gift." Shippo bounced up and down. "What are we waiting for?!"   
  
Coins clanked in Aoi's pocket as she strolled down road along the market place. 'Now what do I get everyone? I have enough money but…' Aoi's mind struggled to find an answer. She then spotted the stand with sweet buns. 'Perfect! Shippo will love these!' And without another thought, she hurried over to the stall.  
  
Hiten bounced the pouch up in his hand to judge how much money was in it. "Has to be a lot…" Hiten muttered to himself. "That guy I stole it from did look pretty wealthy… I have to be in a good mood to be buying Christmas presents." The demon went to turn the corner but stopped noticed Aoi was there. 'What is she doing here?!?!' his mind roared. He noticed that she was examining one of the lovely necklaces at the stand. It hung on a leather cord and dangling from it were three stones, one of jade and two of black onyx. "Oh wow, that is so pretty! Too bad I need to get presents for everyone else. Oh well…" Aoi laughed to herself. She paid for her purchases and hurried off down the road. Hiten smiled craftily. "That's it!" he muttered.  
  
With a thud, Aoi's pack hit the floor. "Well, now that that's done…" she muttered. The door opened and Azaka stepped in, his face bright red from the cold. "Hey sis! Inu-Yasha and Miroku have come back with the tree." Azaka exclaimed childishly. Aoi smiled. "I should help them." She followed her brother out into the cold again and watched as Inu-Yasha and Miroku trudged up the path carrying a medium sized pine tree. Shippo smiled and scooped up a ball of snow. "Hey Inu-Yasha! Catch!" Shippo tossed the snow ball but Inu-Yasha was too busy to block it, dodge it, or catch it. The furious half demon wiped the snow from his face and dropped his end of the tree. "You damn fox! I'm going to skin you alive!" he shouted. Miroku grimaced, bearing the weight of the tree until Aoi slipped under the other end. "Thank you Aoi." the monk exclaimed. "No problem. It's a good thing Azaka didn't think to shut the door."   
  
As soon as the tree was set up, Sango and Kagome returned from the market with a huge chicken. "We got the dinner." Kagome exclaimed sitting the bird on the table. She removed her hat an gasped at the sight of the huge pine tree sitting in the corner, tiny candles decorating its majestic branches. "Oh guys! It's beautiful!" she cried. Manten lit another candle with his fire attack and nodded. "I agree. It's very lovely." he said. Aoi placed her last present under the tree and stood up. "Sorry Kagome but the fire went out while you were away." she explained gesturing to the fading coals and embers. "That's fine! We can just wrap the chicken in cloth and put it to cook in the hot coals." Sango said. Aoi nodded in agreement and helped Kagome to wrap their dinner.  
  
Snow fell from the branch about Hiten as he reclined back against the tree. Below him, Azaka, Manten, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Witan, and Shippo had divided into teams and were building up huge mounds of snow. "What the hell are they doing?" Hiten muttered grumpily. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the ball of snow aimed at his head. He caught it inches before it hit him. "Hey, Hiten! Why don't you join us? We're going to have a snow ball fight!" Aoi exclaimed from the ground. Hiten scoffed and glanced at the sunset. "Such children's games…" he shouted back. "Are you too afraid to fight?" Aoi taunted. Hiten's eyes glowed bright red and the muscles in his mouth began to twitch back into that crazed and boyish grin Aoi rarely saw. "Is that a challenge human?" Hiten asked jumping from his perch. Aoi nodded. "Then you're on." Hiten exclaimed.  
  
The teams were decided quickly. On one team there was Hiten, Manten, Witan, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome. The other team consisted of Aoi, Azaka, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Behind one mound of snow, Inu-Yasha's team hid discussing their plans. "Alright, each one of us should choose a person to target. Witan, you have Shippo. I'll take the monk and Kagome can get Sango." he ordered. "Just so long as you leave Aoi to me. I have a challenge to defeat." Hiten whispered back. "And Azaka to me!" Manten added. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes but agreed. "Ok, now we only have to wait for Myoga's signal to start."  
  
Aoi cracked her knuckles. "I am so going to nail Hiten. I'll show him what humans can do!" she said craftily. "But remember, you promised not to use your command of him as an advantage." Shippo added. Aoi nodded. "I remember Shippo." She suddenly heard a voice over the snow. Miroku looked up from jamming his staff into the snow and preparing a snow ball to notice Myoga, poised on a rock with a cone in front of him to project his voice. "May the battle… er snowball fight… begin!" Myoga exclaimed. The first snowball was thrown, missing the one team and flattening Myoga to the rock. "Should have known…" Myoga mumble from below the snow.   
  
Inu-Yasha crouched in the tree, his golden eyes focused on Miroku as he trekked through the woods. "Now where is the demon…?" the monk muttered packing his snowball tighter. Snow from the tree blew off giving the half demon cover as he dove at the monk. "Fought you!" Miroku cried. His aim landed the wad of snow into one of Inu-Yasha's sleeves but he kept going. The half demon landed right on top of Miroku, flattening him right into the snow. When Miroku pulled his head out of the snow, he yelped with shock. "It's down my robes…" he muttered coldly. Inu-Yasha, meanwhile, was sitting in the snow laughing when the snowball hit him in the chin forming a beard on his face, something like the one Santa Clause had. "You rat!" Inu-Yasha roared pushing the laughing Miroku back into the snow.  
  
"There! It's perfect!" Witan exclaimed with joy as he hopped up from the snow, his snow angel without imperfect dents and foot prints in it. "Boo!" Shippo sprang up from the snow landing on Witan's pride and joy. "You… you…" Witan's eye twitched and Shippo backed up. "You bug! I'll squish you!!" Witan roared as he fired random snow balls all over. "Duck and cover!!!!!!" Shippo cried clasping his hands over his head and running as fast as his legs would carry him.   
  
Snow melted as it touched Aoi's warm hands. Her breath streamed out like steam as she watched Hiten run down the path. From her spot in the trees she could see that he had no snow ball to throw. 'Perfect.' Hiten shuddered as the snow ball slammed into his head. He looked up in rage at Aoi who was poised on the slope of the hill. "I'll get you!" Hiten snarled launching himself at Aoi. Before he could nail her with a snowball, he stumbled as his feet hit a patch of ice. Colliding with Aoi, they were both sent roll down the hill.   
  
Dizziness wore off and Aoi opened her eyes. She was at the bottom of the hill, and to her surprise, Hiten was almost completely lying over top of her, his hands next to each side of her head to hold him up. They were nose to nose, forehead to forehead, eyes locked on each other's. "Hiten…" Aoi muttered. As if they were magnetized to each other, their lips neared. "What the hell am I doing?!?!" Aoi cried. She shoved Hiten off before running off into the woods. "AOI! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!" Hiten yelled after her.  
  
As the others removed their soaking wet clothing and changed, Kagome pulled the chicken from the coals. "It smells delicious!" she exclaimed sitting it on a tray on the table. It had already been set by the tavern keeper. Kagome peeled back the cloth careful and smiled, satisfied that the chicken was a light brown, neither over cooked or under cooked. Azaka and Inu-Yasha were the first to sit down. "Is it done Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked licking his lips furiously. "Yes. It's alright. But does anyone have a knife for cutting the chicken?" Aoi drew her katana and, grasping the blade in her hand, handed it to Kagome. Kagome sweat dropped. "Not what I meant but thanks." A slice came off the chicken with no hassle and was deposited onto Shippo's plate. "But why does he get food first?!?" Azaka whined above the growling of his stomach. Aoi smacked him on the head as she sat down and scolded, "He's the youngest! Wait your turn!"  
  
Brown, warm liquid trickled into Sango's cup as she poured herself and Miroku more hot chocolate. Shippo shook another present. "Can we open the gifts yet?" Shippo asked. Kagome shook her head and sipped on her hot chocolate. "Hiten's in the back room and Aoi's getting the last present." Kagome told the impatient cub. "I'm back!" Aoi exclaimed coming through the door, Hiten at her side. A huge silence hung over the group until Hiten yelled, "Well, speak up! What is it?!" Shippo giggled. "Mistletoe!" Aoi and Hiten both looked up and sure enough, the plant of torture was hanging over the doorway. "Now you have to kiss." Kagome mused, leaning on her elbows. Aoi's eyes went wide. "You have to be kidding." Azaka looked up from where he was sitting at the table backwards with the back of the chair in front of him. "No kidding. Go on and kiss her already Hiten!" Aoi sighed and turned to Hiten. "I guess we have to…" she muttered. Hiten snorted. "Don't enjoy this too much. It won't happen again." Hiten replied. "Hn. I could say the same for you." Aoi whispered back. Hiten, slowly but surely, wrapped his arms around Aoi's waist, pulling her closer to him. Aoi slipped her arms around his neck as their lips met in a sweet kiss. As a response, the others began to whistle, hoot, and clap. The two immediately let go. "Oh shut up!" Aoi moaned.  
  
The young kitsune pup was the first to dig into the presents. He seized Kagome's and rattled it. Kagome smiled at Shippo's curiosity and motioned for him to go ahead and open it. With another thought, Shippo ripped off the paper and buried his head in the box. "CANDY!" came his muffled cried. With eager hands, he pulled out a bag of chocolate, several candy canes, and a bag of cotton candy. "Candy!" he exclaimed again as he hugged his sugary goodness. Kagome handed Myoga his present and looked up at Sango. "Do you want to open one Sango-chan?" Sango nodded and scooped up a roughly wrapped present. "That one is from me." Miroku said. "I'm not very good at wrapping…" he added. Myoga had already slung the mini scarf over his shoulder and sat watching Sango open her present. Silk folds ran over Sango hands as she fingered the beautiful red kimono in the box. "Oh Houshi-sama, it's so gorgeous!" Miroku blushed slightly. "It's nothing…" he muttered modestly. (Inu-Yasha: Miroku? Modest? Hardly!)   
  
From a distance Hiten watched as the others opened their presents. To Inu-Yasha, a flea collar (Kagome's doing…), sandals, and a bottle of sake. Kagome received a brand new kimono, a necklace, and several sweet cakes. Azaka became the new owner of a wide rimmed straw hat and a scarf. Manten was given one of Kagome's many candy canes. Miroku gained several scrolls of paper, ink, and a writing brush. Sango obtained the kimono and a bracelet. Myoga's sole present was the scarf from Kagome. Aoi got a black kimono and a new outfit for kendo training. But Hiten had nothing but the small box he was nervously fingering. (A/N: I'm sure Hiten fan girls would give him something!)   
  
It was late when Hiten summoned up the courage to venture out into the snow to where Aoi was training in her new outfit. The shirt was gray like the pants and had long, baggy sleeve. It was open in the front and Aoi's chest was wrapped in cloth strips. The pants cut off below the knee and were tied don with the same cloth strips adoning Aoi's chest. Apart from that, all she had on were he sandals with her long leggings on. "Aoi, I have something for you." Hiten said. Aoi stopped, sheathed her katana, and turned around as Hiten thrust the box into her face. Aoi took in and lifted off the lid. "Hiten! How did you know this is the one I wanted?" Aoi asked studying over the necklace. "Just a guess." Hiten lied. Aoi wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you!" she cried. "OH! I have something for you." She rummaged in her pocket before pulling something out. It was a small dagger in a leather case, a tiger carved on the blade. Hiten handled it carefully like a gift from the gods. Aoi laid a kiss on Hiten's cheek. "Merry Christmas Hiten." Before Hiten could reply, Aoi disappeared back into the tavern. Like feathers from many birds, the snow drifted down spotting Hiten's black hair. "…Merry Christmas Aoi." he muttered.  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
To everyone who's read this series faithfully, many thanks and my best regards from a happy holiday season!!!! 


	9. If Love Could Kill

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 9: "If Love Could Kill"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I finally finished the last chapter!!! YAY!!! THIS IS MY LONGEST RUNNING FIC EVER!!! WOOHOO!!! Thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
Mayuka/ May  
  
DarkAngelRn  
  
Cacat-angel  
  
Chibi Washu (sorry, got that wrong the first time! ^_^;;)  
  
Animegirl3  
  
Tikimoof  
  
YamiBishounen  
  
It's really appreciated! Peace out!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
For the first time since Christmas, Shippo was down in spirits. It wasn't like him but he couldn't help it. "Kagome?" Kagome looked up from watching her feet sink into the winter snow. "What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked, concerned. "I was just wondering, do you think I'll ever find a girl that loves me? I mean, Inu-Yasha has you, Miroku has Sango, and Hiten has Aoi." Hiten shot the young kitsune a spine chilling glare but then ignored him. Kagome patted the kitsune on the head and laughed. "I'm sure that one day, you'll find a girl who loves you very much Shippo. You're a very likable person." Shippo's spirits brightened a little. "Really?" "Really."   
  
The weather had changed from snow to sun shine and from cold to cool. Now the only snow in the area were small dots of white in a sea of fresh green grass. That's why the group had halted for lunch in such a field. While still munching on a candy cane, Shippo slipped away from the group and off into the surrounding forest.  
  
Sun came through the canopy in reckless blotches, lighting the path that Shippo strolled down. Still humming a catchy hiking song Kagome taught him, the young kitsune rested on a rock near a glade of pink flowers. "Wow, these sure are pretty…" Shippo muttered as he studied the golden petals of the flower. "I know. They're the same color as my hair!" Shippo jumped at the voice of someone new. Standing in front of him was another young kitsune like himself. "Hi, my name is Kohaku! What's yours?" she asked holding out a hand for Shippo to shake. "S-Shippo." "Nice to meet you Shippo. Do you want to play hide and go seek with me?"   
  
It had been an hour at least since Shippo had wandered off and Kagome rummaged through the tall grass that was up to her waist. "Shippo? Where are you Shippo?" Aoi was at her side combing through the grass. "He's not hiding in here." she informed Kagome. "I'm over here!" At the edge of the tall grass, Shippo was standing on his tip toes waving to the two girls. "Shippo! Where have you been?" Kagome asked in a motherly way. "Playing with my friend Kohaku. She's--" Shippo turned around but his play mate was no longer here. "Well… she was here just a second ago…" he muttered. "We need to get to the nearest village before night fall." Aoi observed. Kagome nodded and placed Shippo on her shoulders. "Oh! Kohaku said there's a kitsune village up ahead. It's the village I grew up near." Shippo exclaimed. "Then that's where we'll stay." Aoi replied. "Azaka! Get everyone ready! We're going to the nearby kitsune village. We'll spend the night there."  
  
Hair prickled up on Hiten's next as they entered the village. He glanced at Aoi but looked away quickly and back to Manten. "Shippo-chan!" Shippo looked up from his seat between Inu-Yasha's ears. "Kagoyo!" he exclaimed with joy as he darted from his perch. Standing the doorway of a house dug into the side of the hill was a tall kitsune with silver hair that hung down past his waist. He wore puffy pants and a sash around his waist made of colorful clothe. His baggy silver shirt matched his tail and hair. The kitsune caught Shippo and twirled around, the tiny pup in his arms. "Oh how biggest you've gotten since I last saw you!" Kagoyo cried. Shippo smiled as he clung tighter to the older kitsune's baggy shirt. "That was a long time ago. I'm much stronger and braver now!" he struck a pose that erupted laughter from Kagoyo. "Well, you still haven't changed in heart."  
  
Aoi smiled as watched as the two friends were reunited. She suddenly felt something shift as her side and looked over. Hiten had slunk back down the path to the woods, Manten trailing behind him. But there was something different about them. They had sorrowful, recalling eyes and were tense from head to toe. "Hiten! Manten!" she cried after him. Immediately a hand was clapped over Aoi's shoulder. "Are those Hiten and Manten, the Thunder Brothers, that you speak of?" The person behind her asked. She swung her head around to look into Kagoyo's eyes, a very different emotion replacing his joy. Aoi nodded slowly before Kagoyo let go of her shoulder. "It's true… they have been resurrected…" Kagoyo muttered. "Then I suggest you forget about them. They will never be welcome in this village. Their past crimes can never be forgotten." he added with a slight accentuation on 'never'. 'This is the village Hiten attacked where him and Manten killed Shippo's parents!!!!' Aoi's mind screamed with thoughts. She had never considered Hiten as a blood thirsty killer but the thought was beginning to form in her mind.   
  
An unusual warmth hung around in the door-less den. Aoi smiled and watched as Kagoyo finished off one of his kitsune legends. "So, you're a kitsune?" Witan asked taking a sip of tea. "No, only one fourth. The rest of my blood is wolf demon." Kagoyo replied as if he had explained it over and over. "Then, if you're only one fourth, why do you live in this village of full blooded kitsunes?" Kagoyo leaned back in his chair so that his legs were propped up on the table. "My grandfather is the tribe leader. His mate was a wolf demon and their son's mate was a wolf demon. That's how I get to be such a screwball." Outside, the sound of rain began to echo through the valley. Aoi bit her lip nervously, thinking of Hiten and Manten being out in that rain. "Please… don't harm him. I alone am responsible for his actions." Aoi's once spoken words came to mind again. "I'm sorry Kagoyo, but I must go." Aoi said, getting up, making a short bow, and heading for the exit. "Wait!" One of Kagoyo's hands wrapped around her wrist and gently pulled her back. "It's them, isn't it?" Aoi nodded, almost ashamed of her worries. "Aoi. It is better not to mix with them. Years ago, they ravaged this village killing off many kitsunes. They did it without intention, just because they felt so inclined. Those are not the kinds of people you want to be associated with." Aoi released her hand from Kagoyo's grip. "Thank you for your concerns Kagoyo but they're my responsibility now. I can't just leave them there." "Beware my lady. One day they may slit your throat." Aoi swallowed hard, the reality of it hitting her. 'Hiten and Manten… could kill me at any moment!' She suddenly felt dizzy and afraid but she shook the thought from her mind. "I must go. I'll be back later!" She waved from the door and took off into the rain and towards the woods.  
  
It was difficult to see with no oil lamp to light her way. Aoi pushed aside the bushes to glimpse through the brush. There was still no sign of a fire. She sighed and turned around. A scream arose in her throat as something coiled around her ankle and lifted her high into the air. There was an echoing laugh as a fire was struck up. "Dinner…" a voice hissed. Aoi trembled in fear, forgetting her search for the Thunder Brothers for the moment. Opening her eyes, she realized her hungry attacker was Hiten. "What are you doing here?" he asked tucking the knife back into it's sheath and lowering the rope that was bound around Aoi's ankle. "What's the big idea?!" Aoi cried as Hiten helped her up. "A demon's gotta eat. And why are you here?" Aoi straightened her armor, Kagoyo's words returning to her. "One day they may slit your throat." Aoi gave herself a metal pinch. 'This is Hiten we're talking about! He's my friend! And that kiss… or was it all just a way of getting to his prey?'   
  
Hiten seated himself and Aoi next to the fire when Aoi suddenly snapped out of her trance. "This is the kitsune village you attack long ago, isn't it? You two are blood thirsty killers!" Hiten seized Aoi by her collar and yanked her back down to a sitting position. "Killers aren't born… they're made." He let go and stared at the fire, a deadly shine rising in his eyes that made Aoi cringe. It was then that the demon launched into his tale.  
  
"When I was young, my family and I lived around this area in a beautiful valley. I remember playing in the winter snow and swiping at the spring time cherry blossom petals with sticks pretending they were swords. Those were happy times… times when I never thought I'd turn out this way. I knew I would be powerful like my father, full of ambition. But back then I didn't dream of killing for fun. Sure children often squish bugs and stomp on ants but that is an impulse both demons and humans have from an early age. Our idea of overwhelming power I guess. The problem didn't start with childish power but with my father, a powerful thunder demon. Over the course of his youth he made many an enemy with his power, just as I have. When he decided to settle down, he moved himself and my mother to that valley and later me and Manten were born.   
  
"It was a spring day when me and Manten were relaxing out in the garden. The heat had over taken Manten and he was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb him, I decided to take a walk. Halfway down the garden, I heard a rustle in the bushes. As curious as I was in my youth, I could not help but venture a look. Before I reached the bush, a tiny kitsune pup sprung forth from it. He took off running like the devil himself was at his heels. Once again, my curiosity ignited and I followed him.  
  
"It was almost nightfall when the kitsune stopped. And I was right in this very village. Before I could pounce on the kitsune, he dashed into the village leader's tent. Minutes later, him and the leader emerged from the tent and I found a safe place to spectator in the bushes. Standing outside waiting for them were demon hunters, clad in their numerous weapons and face masks. 'The demon's you are looking for are in the valley just west of here.' the leader exclaimed. I suddenly knew who the demon hunters were after… me and my family.  
  
"I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, urgently trying to beat the demon hunters there. But I had no such luck. When I arrived back home, the sun was rising again and my body ached horribly from stumbling, running, and fatigue. To my horror, I was too late. The cabin had gone up in flames, blood stains painting the pathway to the woods. In desperation, I follow the trail of blood only to come upon my father's misshapen body. He told me to take care of Manten and to be strong before he was over come with eternal sleep. That's when I knew I would get my revenge on the kitsunes. The Shikon jewel shard was just another reason to add to why my brother and I attacked.  
  
"You sit here and criticize my decision without the slightest idea why! Hold your tongue woman unless you know the whole story!" That's when Hiten's words smacked headlong into Aoi. "Hiten… I…" She reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away. "Leave me alone. Go back to your pitiful little friends. Eat, drink, and be merry! I don't care what you do, just stay away from me." Tears streamed down Aoi's face. "I'm sorry Hiten…" she muttered. Hiten snapped his mouth shut, realizing her tears and stood up. With thinking, Aoi barreled head first into Hiten's muscular chest, sobbing. "I didn't know! It's all my fault. I should have never suggested to stay at the village." Hiten, his compassionate side showing through, wrapped his arms around Aoi. "No, I should be sorry Aoi. I should have never yelled at you." Aoi wiped away her tears. "Hiten, I can't go back to the village knowing what I do now. I just can't! Is it alright… I mean I don't want to be a burden but… is it okay if I stay out here? I want to be with you." Aoi couldn't believe what she was saying but didn't stop to correct herself. "Sure." Hiten replied.  
  
Dark evening had settled over the land and Kagoyo sat outside keeping an urgent look out for Aoi. "So, my sister still isn't back…" Azaka sighed taking a seat never to Kagoyo. "I fear… that the Thunder Brothers may have done something to her." Kagoyo replied. Azaka slammed his fist down angrily. "Hiten loves Aoi, it's obvious. Do you really think he'd kill her?" Kagoyo shrugged. "She deserves someone better, I can tell you that." Azaka leaned on his elbow. "Like who?" Kagoyo blushed a little. "Well, I think I have taken to Aoi a little…" Kagoyo muttered as he twiddled his thumbs. "You are such a sap!" Azaka laughed as he nudged his kitsune friend.  
  
Shippo quickly shoved a rice cracker into his mouth and tiptoed out of the cave into broad daylight. The village was just as cheery as it had been the day before but everything was calm and silent. No one else seemed to be up. 'Good… more time for me to get to the wood.' Shippo thought. Silently, he crouched down on all fours and took of in a run towards the place where he had agreed to meet Kohaku. When he reached the clearing where he had meet the girl kitsune the other day, he paused on his hide legs. No one seemed to be there. "Kohaku? Are you here?" A head poked out from behind the tree. "So you did come Shippo!" Kohaku said playfully. "Come on, let's go to my house!" Shippo didn't hesitate, just offered Kohaku his other rice cracker as they set off farther into the woods.   
  
Manten was up early to tend to breakfast. He glanced down on the ground to where Aoi was sleeping in Hiten's bed. She was dressed in her simple white kimono robe with the necklace Hiten had given her around her neck. She looked almost like a fallen angel. Manten sighed and leaned on his elbow. 'Why does my brother get all of the beautiful women?' he thought. Another sigh escaped from his jaw and her turned back to cooking. The crackle of dead leaves and ice signaled Hiten's return. "Is it done yet, Manten?" Hiten asked brushing off his arms and sitting down. "Yes brother." Manten said with a nervous nod. "Good. Ask soon as its ready, we bring Aoi back to the village." Manten opened his mouth to protest that Aoi would not be happy with the plan but stopped. When his brother made a decision, he was always resolute about it. "Yes… let's just hope that Aoi is still asleep when we do so."  
  
Birds' sweet melodies wafted into Shippo's ears as he stood, poising before a cave, awaiting Kohaku's return from inside. The darkness within the cave made him uneasy but he wouldn't run away and just leave Kohaku there. To kill time, Shippo rocked back and forth on his heels. Suddenly, the thought occurred to him. Wouldn't the others be wondering where he is? Shippo smacked his forehead, knowing he had forgotten to leave something as proof of his absence. Removing the acorn from his pocket, he whispered the message to it and blew it off towards the village. Satisfied, he gazed back in the cave which was starting to look the humungous jaws of some creature, just waiting to devour him. "Shippo!" The hair on Shippo's tail pricked up as to looked to where the cry of distress had come from. With a flash, a black figure sprung from a hole in the ceiling of the cave, features unnoticeable. "Shippo! Help me!" Kohaku cried. Shippo suddenly realized the squirming bundle in the figure's arms. "Kohaku! You let her go you big bully! FOX FIRE!!" With sudden courage, the kitsune pup hurled himself at the intruder, blue fire spouting out at his command. Using the back of their hand, the figure broad sided Shippo, knocking him to the ground.   
  
Bird flew from the treetops, their wings beating hard against them in panic. Hiten grunted under the weight of carrying Aoi and looked up. 'What could have scared them?' he wondered. Aoi shifted in his arms before waking up with a jump. "What was all that noise?" Aoi asked. Hiten set her down, finding no more use in carrying her, and shrugged. With a gust of window, something battered Aoi's face. She crawled at it, trying to untangle it from her hair. Hiten pulled it out and studied it curiously. "What is it?" Aoi asked, leaning in to get a look. "An… acorn!" Hiten exclaimed. Suddenly, the smooth shell of the seed sprouted Shippo's features. "I went into the woods to play with… AAHHH!!!" The ears of acorn bugged out, tears running down the shell. Hiten tossed it aside in frustration. "It must be the kitsune pup." Manten exclaimed. "He's in trouble!" Aoi blurted. Before Hiten had a chance to stop her, she took of towards the area the birds had fled from.   
  
"Shippo? Shippo?!" Aoi called, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice. There was only a groan as a response. Aoi bent down near a pile of leaves and dug through them frantically. "Shippo!" she cried removing the injured pup from the leaves. Shippo coughed weakly and clung to Aoi's shirt like a child would to their mother. "They took her… I- I couldn't stop them…" he sobbed. Approaching footsteps signaled to Aoi that Hiten and Manten had finally caught up to her. "What is it?" Manten asked. "Shippo… calm down. Who was taken?" Shippo lessened his grip on Aoi's shirt but was still shaking. "Kohaku! This… this thing took her… I d-don't know what to do!" Shippo replied. Aoi reached down and stroked Shippo's cheek but withdrew her hand quickly. Nervously, she studied over the blood that stained her fingers. "Shippo, you're bleeding. Please calm down." Aoi continued to cradle the kitsune in her arms as she stood up. "I need to take him back to the village. Please come with me." Aoi said to Hiten. Hiten snorted. "Why should I?" he retorted. "Maybe this thing that attacked Shippo and his friend has something to do with Toriyama. When Shippo calms down and gets his cut treated, you can help confirm or deny that theory." Hiten sighed. "Fine. Manten, pack up our camp and meet me back at the village." Manten nodded and hurried to answer his brother's request.   
  
Kagome dabbed the wet cloth to Shippo's cut cheek. Shippo shuddered a little, seeing as how it stung, but didn't jerk away from Kagome. "Now Shippo, what happened?" Sango asked in a soothing but inquiring voice. Shippo sniffed again. "I was waiting for Kohaku to return from her den. Remember Aoi, it was the cave you found me near." Aoi nodded to confirm. "Well," Shippo continued. "I sent off my acorn to tell you guys where I was when I heard Kohaku screaming for help. This thing, a demon, I could tell, had her. I charged him but he blocked my fox fire attack and gave me this cut." Shippo pointed to the gash on his cheek that Kagome was putting a band-aid on for emphasis. Hiten cut in. "You fool pup! You mean you didn't even see who it was?!" Shippo shook his head. Kagoyo snorted and shoved Hiten. "How do you expect a young pup know that when all he was focused on was his friend?" Kagoyo growled. Hiten, in a wave of fury, seized the demon by his collar and held him off the ground. Kagoyo didn't even flinch. "You bastard, you're one to talk! We need to know every detail!" Kagoyo's face was still expressionless as he exclaimed, "Injuring me won't bring you the information you so dearly need." Hiten grunted and dropped him. "There is one thing I remember." All eyes turned to Shippo. The kitsune dug through his vest and pulled out something. "I ripped this off of him when I charged him." Shippo said. Manten took the object from the kitsune and studied it. "Brother, this is the crest of Toriyama." Manten exclaimed showing it to the older Thunder brother.  
  
"What would Toriyama want with a young kitsune cub anyway?" Inu-Yasha asked aloud. Kagome picked Shippo up and held him eye to eye with her. "Do you remember anything Shippo? Anything at all?" Shippo's eyes brightened as the solution dawned on him. "Kohaku gave me this for safe keeping." Once more, the kitsune reached into the folds of his furry vest and pulled forth something. Inu-Yasha took it before Kagome could. "It's a shard of the Shikon jewel." he informed the others. "What's Toriyama gonna do to Kohaku when he finds out she doesn't have the jewel?!" Shippo asked in a sudden panic. Manten sighed. "He'll most likely make her a slave. If she's too weak now, he can whip her into shape." Tears formed in Shippo's eyes. "I'm going to get Kohaku back no matter what." Miroku gathered up his staff. "Then we best leave now." 


	10. Brotherhood of the Wolf

High Voltage: Reviving the Thunder- Chapter 10: "Brotherhood of the Wolf"  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Inc. All of the characters have been made up by me except Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Myoga, Hiten, and Manten.  
  
Notes: I finally finished the last chapter!!! YAY!!! THIS IS MY LONGEST RUNNING FIC EVER!!! WOOHOO!!! Thanks to people who have been reviewing one some of my fics such as:  
  
Mayuka/May  
  
DarkAngelRn  
  
Cacat-angel  
  
Chibi Washu (sorry, got that wrong the first time! ^_^;;)  
  
Animegirl3  
  
Tikimoof  
  
YamiBishounen  
  
It's really appreciated! Peace out!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
The trail was lonely and silent as the group made its way towards the next village. Shippo, nestled in the basket of Kagome's bike, sighed, his thoughts drifting back to Kohaku. "Hey, wait up!" Kagome, who was walking the bike along, turned around. "Kagoyo, what are you doing here?" she asked. Kagoyo bent over trying to catch his breath. "I… just got… a letter from… my brother. He needs… my help. Demons…" Miroku clanked his staff on the ground idly. "You're brother?" he asked aloud. "Well, my half brother. We have the same mother but different fathers. His father was full wolf demon and my father was a kitsune." Kagoyo explained. "Did he mention which demon?" Shippo asked. Kagoyo nodded. "Toriyama. He knows his location and needs all the help he can get to storm the fortress. He has his tribe of wolves but that's it." Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha. "Let's go with Kagoyo. We have the same goal anyway." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement. "How far is your brother from here?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagoyo pointed into the woods across the field. "Deep in these woods. At least that's what the messenger told me." Sango nodded. "Let's hurry."   
  
Kagoyo continued sniffing at the trees as they made their way through the brush. "My older brother, he's been through here. This way." Kagoyo ran ahead into the trees. Aoi shrugged an the other's ran to catch up with him. Branches were pushed aside and as soon as Aoi caught up, she found herself circled by several wolves. "This is bad." she muttered. "Who are you?" a wolf demon asked, changing from his wolf form to human. "Kagoyo, brother of your leader." Kagoyo proclaimed. "Hn. Lies!" the wolf sniffed. "So, you don't even recognize the brother of your own leader? Pitiful." The wolves backed off as a figure approached Kagoyo. "You did decide to come after all brother!" The leader exclaimed. "Yes, and I brought some help as well." Kagoyo gestured to the others. The figure finally stepped into the light. "Kagome!" Kagome jumped as the leader clutched her hands in his. "It's so good to see you again!" Kagome blinked before the face registered in her mind. "Kouga! Kouga is your brother?!" she choked out. Kagoyo smiled. "I didn't know you knew each other." Kagoyo said sheepishly. "Back off wimpy wolf!" Inu-Yasha growled. "Heh, sorry dog terd. Didn't know you were here too." Kouga retorted. "Well, this is ironic…" Kagome muttered.  
  
Smoke from the fire rose to the heavens as information was shared. "Toriyama's fortress lies just a few miles north of here. About a day's journey on foot." Kouga explained. "What do you plan to do? Do you even know the defenses?" Inu-Yasha asked, critical of anything Kouga said. There was a pause. "No." Aoi's head drooped. "That means that we'll have to prepare someone to spy on the fortress. Maybe even infiltrate it." she cried. Kouga sighed. "More delay then?" Hiten slammed his fist down. "We have no time! We need to get into that fortress now!" Kouga backed up. "What's got you so upset?" Kouga replied in a growl. "Nothing… just nothing…" Hiten muttered. This only aroused a sigh from Kouga. "We won't have enough wolves to get past the defense. I know it. What do you think brother?" Kouga asked. Kagoyo nodded. "I agree with you. There are several wolf tribes around here that will support our cause. But I suggest we split up." Kouga slammed his fist into the palm of his right hand causing several wolf demons behind him to jump. "Yes! That's perfect. I, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango shall head up one section of the pack. Kagoyo! You, Aoi, Hiten, and dog terd over there shall lead up another section. Azaka, Manten, Witan, and Shippo will lead the rest." Inu-Yasha jumped up in protest. "Why do you get to go with Kagome?!?!?!" Kouga stood up to meet his challenge. "What? Afraid my wonderful charms will win her over?" Inu-Yasha grunted and sat back down. "Not in the slightest." "Then it's settled," Azaka exclaimed. "We leave at dawn." And with those finally words, the conspirators departed, returning to their beds.  
  
Dawn arose quicker then anyone expected. Manten felt someone grip his shoulders tightly and then kick him in his unprotected back. He jumped, but felt no pain through his rough hide. Scratching his neck and muttering something about hair growing potion, the demon rolled over and fell back asleep. Hiten bent down closer to his brother's ear and grinned evilly. "Manten… MANTEN!!!" The covers flew off of the youngest Thunder brother and he sat up straight in bed, panting and nervous. "Oh brother, good morning." Manten mused sheepishly as he got up. A few wolf demons snickered but were silenced when Manten growled at them. "It's time to leave Manten." Azaka exclaimed strapping his pack to his back. "Without breakfast?!" Manten complained. Azaka began to explain to him as Hiten chuckled and rejoined the four others leading his section of the pack in the search.   
  
Aoi was leaned again the tree, chewing anxiously on the end of a blade of grass. Inu-Yasha watched with close eyes making sure that Kouga made no advancements on Kagome and mumbled a greeting to Hiten. Before Hiten could reply, a white wolf scampered up. Changing back to his human like form, Kagoyo reported the news. "My older brother is ready to set off. We're heading east but we're in luck! The tribe we need to find is not far off." Aoi removed her chewing blade from her mouth and tossed it to the ground. "That's good. How long will it take Kagoyo?" Kagoyo smiled. "A few hours. But it is an honor to be in your presence for so long." Kagoyo dipped into a bow, seized Aoi's hand, and planted a small kiss on it. She giggled and looked over at Hiten who was glaring daggers at the kitsune wolf demon. "See Hiten, you should be a gentleman like Kagoyo." Aoi said. Hiten mumbled something in response and turned around. "Damn, Kagoyo is a lot like his brother, huh Hiten?" Inu-Yasha said with a toothy grin. "Shut up halfling. No one asked you." Hiten snapped. Inu-Yasha leapt from the tree to the ground, landing on all fours. "Shall we start?" Kagoyo suggested. Inu-Yasha nodded and the three sections of the tribe began to go their own ways.  
  
The annoying buzz in Witan's ear had grown louder and he slapped at the side of his face in retaliation. "Damned bugs!" he cursed. Shippo's tail swatted a few away. "Hey, I'll have you know that I'm considered a bug too!" Myoga complained from where he was sitting on Shippo's shoulder. Manten sighed. "Between the two of you, I don't know who's more annoying!" Manten yelled. Azaka snickered. "Hey Manten, who am I?" Azaka screwed up his face in a tired and infuriated expression. "Just five more minutes! I'm too tired to get up!" Azaka burst out laughing which erupted a string of glares from Manten. Suddenly, Azaka stopped as he felt someone brush up against him. "Sire, we scouts are ready to report." the wolf demon said. Azaka straightened himself up and tried to look important while Shippo, Witan, and Manten sweat dropped knowing that the young warrior would never be capable of being 'noble'. "Yes, what have you to report?" Azaka asked, ignoring his friends. "The tribe we seek has been in the area but their tracked stop suddenly just a few miles up." Shippo leaned closer to the scout. "You serious?!" he gasped. "As serious as I'll ever be pup." The sentry replied. "Stay back here," Azaka ordered. "This doesn't seem right. And tell the rest of the tribe to be on high alert." The wolf nodded and departed as swiftly as he had come.  
  
"Honestly, Kagome, what do you see in that dog terd?" Kouga asked, trying to make small talk. "He's just like you Kouga. You two just hate each other too much to realize it." Kagome retorted, a little insulted at Kouga's puns of her half demon companion. "Ha. I never knew you to make jokes Kagome." Kouga replied lightly. A staff tapped the wolf demon on the shoulder. "Lady Kagome doesn't joke like that. She's right you know." Miroku added. Kouga snorted. "Who asked your opinion monk?!" "No one. It's just your voice was so loud and full of insecurity that I couldn't help but notice." Miroku muttered serenely. Kouga growled and gave up, unable to outwit his wise companion. (A/N: I know, "Since when was Miroku wise? He's a lech for Kami's sake!!" Whatever… He's a little smarter then Kouga to say the least.)   
  
Pebbles skipped across the water, bouncing three times before they sunk into the murky deep. Inu-Yasha sighed, his mind lingering on Kagome. 'If Kouga does anything to here I swear I'll…!' The half demon leaned back onto his hands and glances over at Hiten who's gaze was pinned on where Kagoyo was offering Aoi a flower. The girl smelled it and laughed as Kagoyo took it from her hands carefully. He smiled and placed it in her hair before exclaiming, "Two things of rare beauty should belong together." Inu-Yasha didn't need to be psychic to read what Hiten was thinking. He could hear the thunder demon's voice now: "That bastard! He had better get away from her right now or I'll rip his head off!" Finding this as a good opportunity to annoy, Inu-Yasha grinned manically. "Jealous thunder boy?" he mused before dodging a backwards punch from Hiten. "No. Idiot half demon, I don't care who she loves." the thunder demon muttered. Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you say."  
  
A soft muzzle nudged Kagoyo's elbow disrupting him from flirting with Aoi. "What is it?" Kagoyo asked, a little gruffly. The wolf shifted to his human form and bowed. "Lord Kagoyo, we have received a messenger from Azaka's section. They say that the tribe has disappeared and that they need reinforcements." Kagoyo sighed. "Is that all?" he asked. The wolf demon shook his head. "No sire, the scouts also regret to report that our tribe that we seek has disappeared from the area." Kagoyo jumped up. "What do you mean disappeared?!?" The wolf cowered before him. "Exactly what I said sire! They are no where!" Kagoyo snorted. "When do the tracks end?" "Just up ahead." The wolf said pointing to the edge of the forest. "Good. Them we're going up to inspect. Then we shall see to sending reinforcements to Azaka." The wolf nodded and departed as Kagoyo's tail pricked up. "What is it Kagoyo?" Aoi asked. "Something doesn't seem right…"   
  
The group came to a halt as Shippo sniffed the air. "I smell… b-blood!" Shippo stammered, hiding behind Azaka. "Where is the scent coming from Shippo?" Azaka asked. Shippo pointed a shaky finger to the bushes in front of him. "There!" Azaka drew his weapon from his back and used it to push away the bushes. He withdrew in disgust as the low drone of flies became louder. "They're… all d-dead." Azaka stammered, his left eye twitching slightly. Shippo gingerly crawled up the boy's shoulder to catch a peek but soon regretted doing so. "Ugh… who would do such a thing?" he asked while covering his nose. Scattered across the clearing were the bodies of what used to be the wolf tribe. Some had changed to human form, some still wolves, but all of them had her violently killed. Several bites were taken out of each of them. "God help us…" Witan muttered.  
  
By now, the entire pack had broken into a dead run. Aoi trailed behind Kagoyo, trying to keep up with the fast pace his wolf form allowed him to have. "Do you think that Azaka may had discovered the same thing we did?" Aoi asked Inu-Yasha. The half demon shrugged. "How should I know? But, seeing as how Kagoyo's having the entire pack merge with Azaka's section…" Hiten grunted. "No doubt that's what this cowardly wolf plans to do." he replied bluntly. Several barks were issued from Kagoyo to the rest of the tribe. "What in hell did he say?" Inu-Yasha asked. "You think I know?" Aoi snapped. "He said that the rest of the tribe is nearby." Hiten informed them. "Since when could you understand wolf talk?" Aoi asked. "Don't think you know so much about me woman." Hiten retorted gruffly.  
  
Shivers ran up Witan's spine. "There's someone here. I think it's the one who killed this tribe." he whispered to Azaka. "I feel it too." Manten added. "Then where are they?" Azaka whispered back. "It feels like they're all around us." Manten told him. "They're?" Azaka squeaked. There was a sharp yelp from one of the wolves as he collapsed to the ground, his throat slit. "Whoever it is, they aren't friendly and we can't see them." Shippo stammered. Manten grunted and drew a dagger from his belt. "There!" he cried. With a hiss like steam rising from a kettle, the intruder was revealed and stumbled back, wounded. Suddenly, the rest were noticeable amongst the green surroundings. All features were camouflaged with the exception of the long hands with three claws projecting from the knuckles. "I think… we're in trouble…" Witan whimpered as the creatures made their advance. Azaka nodded, regarding the creature advancing him with a look of terror.  
  
Before Azaka could reach for his weapon, the creature fell to the ground, tackled by a big white blur. "Kagoyo!" Shippo cried. The throat was ripped from the creature's neck by Kagoyo's powerful jaws. The white wolf spat out the chunk of flesh as the other's in his group arrived. "So this is what got rid of those tribes." Inu-Yasha said, a sadistic grin spreading across his face as he cracked his knuckles. "Well, you sure scared them off." Witan said with relief. There was an uneasy silence that made Hiten's eyes widen. "Out of the way!" he cried shoving Aoi to one side. She collapsed into Azaka's arms just as Hiten grunted in pain, his armor plates being cut from around his stomach. The straps had been severed with ease and Hiten hunched over his new wound, the blood gently running over his fingers. "They're… not retreating. They're regrouping." he managed to choke out. "Hiten, are you alright?" Kagoyo asked laying a hand on the demon's shoulder. Hiten shrugged him off. "Tis only a flesh wound." he replied. Now the hissing had once more surrounded them, screeching in their ears where ever they turned. "This is bad…" Azaka muttered. He could feel the creatures' breath on his face and knew he was done for. That is… until something sounded out new hope.  
  
It started off softly and grew to a booming noise. This said sound was unmistakable… It was a wolf's howl. Now, in a weird turn of events, the creatures found themselves stuck between their prey and predators, the predators being Kouga, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku along with a pack twice the size of the one they had left with. Cruel claws ripped through the bodies of the creatures while the rest of the diminishing forces fled. Finally, everyone was safe.  
  
"Hey! That hurts! Quit tying it so tight!" Hiten whined. In spite of her friend, Aoi tightened the bandages more. "Stop whining. There, all done." Hiten pulled away from Aoi with a snort. "You must really think I'm weak. Stooping so low as to get treatment for such a minor wound." Hiten grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Minor? If you hadn't stepped back ever so slightly, it would have be fatal!" Aoi slapped a hand onto Hiten's back which erupted a cry of pain. "If it hurts so much, you have to tell me!" Aoi cried.  
  
Meanwhile, Kouga had assembled the others to plot once again. "Now we have double the wolves we had before." Kouga explained. "That should be enough." The second wolf pack's leader, Satoru, spoke up. "What about a spy? We need someone to figure out the construct of the fortress." Miroku smiled. "That shall have to wait. For now, we should rest and ready ourselves for the fight ahead of us." Kagoyo interjected. "Might I suggest that our friends that aren't part of the tribes go to the nearest village for the night? There is not enough room for extra persons to stay in this clearing." Inu-Yasha leaned back. "Fine with me. Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "It'll be nice to sleep in a bed again!" she exclaimed. "Then it's settled. We shall see you in the morning." Kagoyo finished as he blew out the gas lamp and all fell to darkness again. 


End file.
